Digimon Tsumi
by Biaba aba
Summary: A story with original characters. Isamu Ito and his new found friends are the Digidestined that must stop a greater evil from taking over the Digital World and Earth. What is their connection to this world and why were they chosen?
1. Prolouge: Re:Digitize

_Okay, thanks for reading my first story in a long time! I don't mind any criticisms especially on my grammar, spelling and all that jazz. I do know that my writing can be terrible so please bear with me!_

_I've always been a fan of Digimon ever since I was a kid to this day and I have watched all the series. I had this idea in my head for a long while now ever since I was a fan of Digimon. This is an AU with all original characters. Enjoy!_

_(Warning! I will probably update irregularly due to busy school life and extracurricular activities)_

_Also, this prologue is gonna be a long one! Introducing all the initial characters and whatnot._

_I'll also answer any questions you may have in the next chapters and so on. So, you'll remain confused until the next update. And once again, enjoy! \(^.^)/_

_Italicized= character thoughts when not with or in quotations_

* * *

**Prologue****: Redigitize**

_Sapporo, Japan_

_Seiko Sasaki_

A girl with light blue hair wrapped up with fish hairbands in two, low ponytails walked in the streets of Sapporo Factory in the busy crowd. Her hair bounced as she passed by the huge billboard sign stating the weather as a warm, sunny day. Checking her watch, it was 10:00 AM in the morning. As she pulled on the collar of her white polo she yawned and stretched her arms. She noticed a small kid alone staring at the crowd of bustling people. As she looked back, he noticed and quickly faced the other direction, startled. Well, it wasn't her business anyway, and there were things to do.

With one hour to spare, the girl wandered around the town enjoying the sights she saw. The bustling crowd squished her as she tried to strolled down the lane with all the ads in the mall circling around her. In thirty minutes and fifty-five seconds she had to get back to practice the piano and cram school for entrance exams. Additionally, she had to manage her studies The list of more to come filled her head, keeping her in her thoughts. Then the walk back should take her fifteen minutes, half the time if she ran, but a bit more if she lightly jogged. And after that- the girl crashed into someone and they both fell. When she looked up, it was a another boy, taller than her.

"Ow." the boy mumbled in pain.

"Oh, I am sorry. Here, let me assist you." The girl offered her hand towards the boy.

"Thanks a bunch fish girl." and he quickly left as he had appeared leaving his sketchbook behind.

The girl spotted it and kneeled down for a closer inspection. It seemed as if he completely forgot its existence. It was a bit battered and the pages were already starting to fall apart. As she picked up the sketchbook, she had to cram some pages inside. The girl stayed for a bit, but he never returned to reclaim it.

With only fifteen minutes and forty-four seconds left to spare, she decided to look into the sketchbook for his name. Instead, she found none, but beautiful pictures of a girl around their age and landscapes both imaginative and real. She began to admire the artwork, staring at the sketches for a while. Snapping out of her trance, she went to take the book to the lost and found. There, she met the same kid from earlier but he was being questioned by the security guard nearby. He couldn't escape due to the strength of the man grasping his arm. Had his parents not arrived yet? The disturbance was attracting attention, so Seiko Sasaki walked up to the guard and simply stated,

"The boy is my brother. Please unhand him."

* * *

_Kiyoshi Suzuki_

_"Young boy, where is your caretaker?"_

_"Uh oh_", the boy thought, "_trouble."_ He had been observing people around an hour ago. Some were alone like him, and some had beaming smiles with their hands together. It was interesting to see how much people looked lonely and forlorn yet all the happy faces next to them couldn't cheer them up. Well, he probably counted in the former category. Sighing at his own hypocrisy, his frown planted itself deeper into his face. He was alone, and he knew it. Earlier, a girl with fish hair ties had noticed, unlike everyone else, and so did this annoying adult.

"Well you see.."

"Well, what boy? Children like you shouldn't be wandering around like this. Where are your parents, or the person who was left to look over you? Where do you live? Did you run away from home? If so, where is your address? Are you even from this city? If my kid was wandering around like this, I definitely wouldn't allow it..."

And he kept going on and on. Geez, adults could be so annoying. The boy, noticing the growing crowd around them, tried to escape as soon as the guard look distracted, but he was caught on the arm.

"And where do you think you're going, youngster?"

He tried to squirm around to escape, but the adult had a strong grip on him.

"Boy, you're coming with me to-"

"The boy is my brother. Please unhand him."

Confused and shocked, both him and the adult faced to see the girl with light blue hair and fish bands.

"I'm deeply sorry for leaving him like this. We promised to meet up here if we were ever separated. Right?"

_The girl from earlier! But-_

"She's not my sister."

"Stop fibbing, we need to go back home."

"But you're not her."

"What exactly is going on!"

And that's when a torrent of white tore apart the grip of the adult and blinding Kiyoshi Suzuki's vision.

* * *

_Isamu Ito_

_Ugh. The sudden blizzard was terrible._ Luckily, he brought his goggles but besides that, he was freezing! He was glad to have a hoodie though. _How could it be snowing... in July!_ It was the first time he left his house in a while and he was greeted within a few minutes a white tornado. Trying to take cover in an unknown building in Sapporo Factory, he had joined with a girl and a young boy, shivering from the cold. The girl had light blue hair in low pigtails with fish bands and was wearing a polo shirt. She had a light blue vest with a little orange fish on the left chest pocket. She was also wearing a skirt with leggings as well as orange running shoes. The boy younger than him was wearing a green jacket a bit too large, but didn't seem to hinder his movements. He had an frown on his face, but it was probably due to the sudden weather change. After he was sure they were warmed up without their teeth chattering, he introduced himself.

"Hello, my name's Isamu Ito. The two of you?"

"Kiyoshi Suzuki."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Isamu Ito. My name is Seiko Sasaki."

"Thanks Isamu, we would have turned to blocks of ice," Kiyoshi stated, " but exactly where are we? We should look around to have a better idea of where we are. I think its a electronics store... but this is just a small room so..."

"I agree. I was going to suggest it as soon as the both of you weren't cold anymore. Also, don't thank me for saving you. Anyone would have done it."

Kiyoshi frowned at the last remark, but he stood up and walked towards the front of the door.

"We should wait here, Seiko suggested, "the rescue team could probably find us much quicker if we do not move."

"That's true Seiko, but we have to know where we are. What happens if there's actually a better place to rescue us? Don't worry, we'll come back if this is the best place for the rescue team to reach us."

"Seiko, Isamu's right, I'm not just going to wait here."

"All right, if the both of you insist. Just be careful and do not injure yourselves." Seiko stood up and also walked beside him. The trust he saw on her face reassured him.

"Okay, we should go."

As Isamu opened the door, he found a sinister room with just one empty computer lying on the ground. As the three of them went closer, a sudden burst of light shone in the room. Three lights went towards them and he felt engulfed by it. As his vision focused, he saw a strange device in his hand.

"What're these?"

"The bigger question is, exactly how did they appear from the screen?"

Before any of the kids could examine their device, a buzz could be heard from the computer. Out of nowhere, a big, disfigured hand reached out and grabbed him and his new found acquaintances, pulling them in.

* * *

_Minoru Yamamoto_

"Ah! Where is it? How, how could I-"

The tall boy with a white shirt and baggy pants searched all over himself for his sketchbook. Looking into his bag, he dumped all the contents in a hurry as people looked to his direction. His papers spilled everywhere and some sketches as well as a few art supplies were lost as he rushed to stuffed everything back in. He pushed his hair back on one side with the pins he had, and sighed in frustration. Sitting on a bench, he closed his eyes and tried to think up of some plan. He could go to the lost and found, but would someone seriously return a sketchbook? _But there was a chance, wait but what about that girl..._

"I've got it!" he yelled out loud, scaring the foreigner sitting next to him. He ran in a hurry, his overall straps dangling at his sides. He heard someone chasing after him, or was it just a hallucination. _I've been getting those a lot recently,_ _or were those just my dreams?_ The voice he soon heard disappeared off into the distance and he found himself face to face with the security guard.

"You sir, where is my_*huff*_sketchbook?" he panted.

"Excuse me, no sketchbook has been returned to us. Hey, where are you goi-"

The boy left as soon as he heard, "no sketchbook" and hung his head dejectedly, bumping into many people. They gave him looks and he accepted them to drown in his gloom. He felt empty, just like the white canvases he uses before he splashes them with paint. _Everything's a pain, everything._ He sat back and let his lethargic state take him over. _Today marks the event that happened one year ago, when that freak blizzard came as well_. _Not that it was my fault or anything. It wasn't. It was- _As he was thinking, his train of thought was interrupted by a boy who sat down next to him and smiled at him. Annoyed, he promptly ignored him. He leaned back farther and felt his nose mysteriously wet...by snow? Scowling, he glances aside to see the boy next to him pointing to the sky and panicking.

"It's snowing!"

_Eh? It's snowing? Just like back then? Then maybe-_

Minoru Yamamoto turned his head up and welcomed the blizzard that soon arrived.

* * *

_Yoshi Takahashi_

The princely looking boy wandered down Sapporo factory attracting the attention of girls along the way. His straight brown hair looked beautiful against the shining sun and his eyes were a clear, sparkling green. He kindly smiled in their direction, but kept going, amazed by the sights he saw. He really wanted to try the food here since they looked so delicious, but he hadn't brought any money with him. He was glad to see all the jubilant people around him laughing in joy. It really was a fine day today.

As he was strolling along, he noticed a dejected boy sprawled out onto a bench. He was that kid from school who was in the individual studies section, was it Minoru Yamamoto? A famous artist or something? He noticed that the usual art tools in his hands were gone, as well as his bag that held all his things. Sitting next to him, he gave a smile in his direction, but Minoru just scowled back and promptly ignored him. A bit hurt, he left a message to his house to inform him to pick him up soon and decided to wait next to his fellow schoolmate. Minoru leaned his head back a bit, closing his eyes. His scowl worsened. _He probably having a bad day or something._ Then he noticed one drops of white, two, and then a plethora falling from the sky.

"It's snowing!" he exclaimed.

Minoru finally opened his eyes to see the snow but closed them as the snow storm covered their vision. As if he wanted to become a human ice sculpture. He grabbed his arm before he lost his vision by the raging snow and tried to feel for a building to get inside. He was clueless on where to go since it was his first time in the Factory and he couldn't see anyway. Also, it was diifcult to lug Minoru around, as he wasn't really responding to the cold. It was as if he was immobile. _This isn't a time to be complaining about someone that's being a log, we have to find shelter!_ Shivering, he felt the cold taking over him and Minoru began to shiver too, but he didn't try to warm himself up. He sighed and placed his sweater over Minoru. Surprised, Minoru finally participated and tried to make out his face and this time led the two of them toward a building easily.

Right before they entered, the door opened for them which surprised him and he almost slipped on the snow. Suddenly a pair of slender hands effortlessly lifted him into a bridal carry and brought him inside. The heater in the room was on, and he saw himself face to face with a foreigner who had bright blond hair and blue eyes. She gently set him down.

"Ah! Thank you for saving Minoru and me. I'm Yoshi Takahashi and he's Minoru Yamamoto. We're deeply thankful." he spoke in English.

Minoru also gave a slight bow in response and handed back Yoshi's sweater with an apologetic look. Yoshi just smiled back and took it from Minoru.

"No need to bow to me or anything. And don't speak in English, I was born here," the girl replied.

"Oh sorry."

"No sweat. Sasha Alkaev by the way." and Sasha stuck out her hand.

Both Yoshi and Minoru shook her hand and the three smiled at each other's company.

* * *

_Sasha Alkaev_

"Well, I've looked around for a bit and seen what's 'round here. Not much I have to say. This seems to be an electronics company. The power's out though so if we want to see what's beyond this floor we're gonna have to take the stairs. Oh yes, Minoru, was it? Is this your bag? I saw you leaving this on the bench that I was sitting on."

"Yes...and thank you!" Minoru replied and he gingerly took the bag from her. He shifted through his bag, well more like dumped and hastily put back in, looking a bit...disappointed. _Probably missing something?_ But he quickly composed his face back to its stoic expression.

"Let's look at the different floors now that everything's squared away."

Yoshi and Minoru followed her as she led them to the stairs. Going into the stairs, the three of them trudged on through many flights and floors. Most rooms were locked so access was grim for the most part. The lower levels were mostly opened, but the upper levels weren't. The three walked down to the lower floors which were mostly dark. Her cellphone kept it bright enough for the trio to see. It was a bit frustrating since both didn't seem to have any electronical devices on them. Yoshi lost his in the freak blizzard and Minoru didn't even have one on him.

"Well, we won't find anything at this rate." Yoshi said.

Minoru spoke up. "Why don't we just keep loo-"

And then screams below drowned out Minoru's voice and all of them rushed down to see a hand taking in three other kids with them. Minoru closed the door as soon as the hand started reaching for them. Luckily, Sasha managed to pull Yoshi to safety. Minoru's arm was cut by the hand's fingernails but he didn't freak out. Yoshi started panicking at the sight of blood but Minoru stopped him and used the sink in the nearby bathroom to wash it away. Using his artist rags, he made a makeshift bandage out of the clean parts. It was a bit unsettling to see him so relaxed, but at least Yoshi worried for him instead. _Even if it wasn't a great time to freak out. Exactly what was that hand? Is it still there to snatch us next?_

"Should we check out exactly what's beyond that room?" she asked.

"_What WAS that, and who WERE those kids pulled into a comptuer screen?"_

"The girl, I saw earlier. We bumped paths a while ago here. The boy, I know. The other, I don't."

"Which boy?" Yoshi questioned.

Minoru remained silent and instead just stared at the door as if he had x-ray vision._ Hmmm... he's pretty mysterious. It seems that not even Yoshi knows much about him. On the other hand, Minoru helped save us from the hand that took the other kids. He's actually a pretty nice guy then, despite his strange behavior._

"Let's try again. I can't just stand here and have those kids taken who knows where."

Both boys nodded, and Minoru slightly opened the door for them and they all peered into the room. Empty silence greeted them and there was a computer in the center all by it's lonesome. No hand to be seen either. Instead, three devices were lined up side by side. They looked like roundish rectangles with a small screen on the top with a black border. There was a hook with a clasp like a key chain's that they could attach their clothes to. She picked up a dark blue device with a silver grip that seemed to be "slashed" across 1/3 of the device as if a sword ran through it. The buttons were also silver too, and three on the front to the left side of the middle formed an upside down triangle with the pink lines painted in between them. There were also two side buttons on the left. Minoru's was the same, but was a violet color with a blue grip that looked like paint was splattered for the edge and had blue buttons. Yoshi had a white one with a yellow grip where the grip edge had little zigzags, like a sun's rays and yellow buttons.

"Is this some new tech?"

Sasha replied in a confused tone,"Not that I know of."

Minoru didn't say anything at all but just curiously stared at the screen, stroking the grip in a nostalgic manner. Yoshi looked to the devices in glee. He tried to finger with the buttons. She just stared at the device. What are they supposed to do with three of these... and there were three of them. And the machines were perfectly laid out. There were also three kids earlier. Did they leave these out before their kidnapping?

"I know how to get inside," Minoru suddenly whispered, "Like this."

He pointed his device at the screen and suddenly was taken inside the computer by a violet light. Yoshi gasped but likewise he did the same, but he was engulfed in a yellow light.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Sasha, still skeptic, pointed her device at the screen and disappeared in a dark blue light.

* * *

_Whew, that's a long prologue. Sorry, you'll probably have a lot of questions, especially regarding Minoru and his knowledge of which boy and how he knew what to do with his digivice and whatnot. They'll be answered in due time! And it took me a while to design a digivice. I dunno if all of you'll really understand how it looks like, but I'll describe the other three (Isamu's group) in the next chapter. :) I hope you all love the characters I have as the mains but if you don't, I hope you'll love them later on in the story._

_Well our digidestined are separated into two groups of three at the moment. Don't worry! They'll reunite eventually in a few (2-4) chapters._

_For any questions, I'll try my best to answer all of them and as much as I can. Ask anything you'd like, but of course I won't spoil anything plot related._


	2. Ch 1: Digimon, Digivices, and Digieggs

_Here's the long awaited 1st chapter! This will be in Isamu, our hero's point of view. Yes, he's not very hot blooded but neither was Takato._

_He'll still become a true leader of his group in the end. It has been a while since my last update. It's spring break now so yay! ;)_

_I'll try to write as much as I can._

_Once again, italicized without or in quotations are inner thoughts._

_I'm using Japanese moves for Digimon by the way!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Digimon, Digivices, and Digieggs**

_Isamu Ito_

All he could do was scream as the deformed hand grabbed him. It was a sickly shade of gray and some of the fingers were too short, and the others too long. It's fingernails were sharp as stakes but twisted in odd angles and the fingers were bony, yet strong. He opened his eyes and saw strange numbers floating around a white space as well as formulas generally used in technology. The sight was short-lived as the hand threw him and his acquaintances into a technicolor portal. Seeing the height of the fall from the ground, Isamu instinctively hugged Kiyoshi so his body would be the first to hit the ground. He also tried to save Seiko, but she was far from his grasp. Then Isamu closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

Isamu looked up to see a masked creature(human?) staring, like it was piercing his soul. The mask was black in color with red outlines across the holes where its eyes should be. Instead, it was two glowing red lights. There were marks of red scratches along the side of one mask, making the left side battered. The figure had a raggedy top hat as well. Its height was tall enough so that one of its hands could hold him and Kiyoshi, Seiko in the other. It basically looked like a magician trying to be the Phantom of the Opera at a masquerade, but overall there was an incredibly sinister air around it.

Their savior gently flew down and set them on the ground amongst lush greenery in a captivating field of flowers. Isamu felt that he and the masked figure were out of place.

"Tha...than...thank you!" Isamu bluttered out.

Seiko bowed in reply and Kiyoshi followed both of their examples. Kiyoshi also handed the masked figure some flowers from the field as thanks.

The masked figure took the flowers from Kiyoshi and bowed back. He flew away in the direction of mountains. Isamu could only just stare at what just unfolded until he snapped back into reality... or was it? He certainly wasn't in Sapporo anymore, and he was in the huge forest he saw when he was falling.

"Isamu, Kiyoshi is injured." Seiko pointed out, kneeling besides the young boy.

Isamu looked down to see Kiyoshi holding his arm and Seiko was trying to contain the blood slowly dripping down from a gash on his right arm _From the hand's fingernails_? Luckily, he had a first aid kit and tended to his wound.

Kiyoshi put his head down. "Isamu, thanks. This is, well, the third time you technically helped me."

"Don't worry about it. Anyone else would have done it." Isamu reached his hand out to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi looked up with hesitaion, but accepted his hand and stood up. Isamu finally decided that it was time to fully inspect the device in his hand. The device was red with black buttons. Along one-third of the grip, diagonally, it appeared as if fire was dancing along the edge. Seiko's was a light blue with indigo buttons, and the edge of the grip made it seem as if ice was creeping across the device. Kiyoshi's was white with a green grip looking like the leaves of the forest they were currently in.

"So, does anyone actually have a clue what these things are supposed to be?"

"All we know is that they are probably supposed to be for us. They were laid out on the ground after all. There are three of them and three of us. But I do wonder, who left these devices? I, for one, want to know everything about where we are and why we came here," stated Seiko.

"I do too. I also want to meet the masked figure from earlier, but home should be our first priority. As much as I do want to know what's going on, I think our safety is more important. We don't know how dangerous it can be. Our families are probably looking for us." Isamu replied and fingered the goggles around his neck._  
_

Kiyoshi hung his head again, a bit flustered at his remark. Seiko also turned her head to the side with a bitter smile. _Eh?__!_ _Did I strike a wrong note? They both look depressed. Maybe we won't get along after all. Ah... what to do? _Isamu tried to say something else, but he noticed a rustling in the bushes near his right. The trio stiffened and saw a weird bunny-like animal come from nowhere.

"Aaahhhh! A monster!" Kiyoshi instinctively hid behind Seiko and him.

"I'm no monster boy, I'm Terriermon! You three must be the Digidestined. But aren't there supposed to be more of you?" the green and white rabbit -Terriermon now- huffed. Terriermon skipped up to Isamu and extended a long ear, expecting an earshake.

Isamu shook the ear back and smiled a little in response, stating his name. Seiko and Kiyoshi did the same. Terriermon then led them to a minute but peaceful village of other small creatures like him. Some looked like reptiles, others were mammalian, and even a few human looking ones. The village was rural, but had a comforting feel in the atmosphere. _Or it would be if the villagers stopped looking in our direction._ It was bustling with life, but the little creatures stared at them in wonder like an audience shocked by a plot twist. Terriermon let them enter a hut and directed them to a fire cooking rice cakes. S_o there is human food here. _Isamu and co. accepted their warm hospitality and settled down as Terriermon began to explain where they were.

"Ya see kiddos, it may seem all right here, but it isn't. _Not. At. All. _The world you're in, the Digiworld, is different than earth, the place your group has come from. Also, my kind is called _Digimon_ to avoid further confusion. The levels we're classified are as follows: Fresh, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. As an example, I'm a Rookie Digimon."

"You mean Digimon as in in Digital Monsters, and Digiworld as in Digital World?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Oh course! What else? You catch on quite fast for a young one."

"Terriermon, you look very young yourself, similar to Kiyoshi here." said Seiko

"We're digital data fish girl. I'm probably lived five times longer than all of you combined. If we die, we're reverted into an egg back to Primary Village, the place where all Digimon are born. So technically we don't really die either, but there is a chance our memories from our past lives become lost. So, how old are ya?

"I'm fourteen and Seiko is too? Kiyoshi is, nine?"

"Wow, spot on Isamu!"

"Yes, you somehow are. How did you guess correctly?" Seiko questioned.

"Well... I mean... Kiyoshi and you just looked that age to me. I'm glad I got it right," and Isamu fiddling with his goggles once more. An awkward silence ensued until Terriermon spoke up.

"As I was_ saying_, the world isn't so peachy anymore. Ever since the Royal Knights and their leader Imperialdramon have disappeared off the face of the Digiworld, and a bunch of evil digimon took over. They're the Digimon Tsumi. According to what KedakaiLeomon, told us a new group of Digidestined would arrive and assist us with the saving of our world. To me, there seems to be too few of you. Aren't there any more?"

"I'm sorry, not that we're aware of. To tell you the truth..." and Isamu told their tale of their hectic morning and their devices as well as asking a few of his own.

"The blizzard, I don't know. It might have been caused by the disturbance of the portal opening in your realm from the computer you saw. You see, you're the Digidestined because you were chosen by King Drasil, who the Royal Knights serve and rules the Digiworld. The Digidestined are brought here to whenever the Digiworld's in trouble. Those Digidevices are proof. That hand that took you must be one of the Tsumi's, but even I don't know which one brought you here. Those Digivices you received are what'll help you fight against the Digimon Tsumi. KedekaiLeomon is our leader against them. For now, he's King Drasil's substitute until the Royal Knights and him appear once more. He's been waiting for what seems to be eons for the next Digidestined to show themselves. We've been awaiting for your arrival. The village has a shrine near us, which houses a Digimon for one of you. I'll lead you there. We have to hurry though, before the Tsumi finds out you're still alive."

* * *

While they were hiking up the mountain in the forest to the shrine, Seiko brought up a great question."Are you not going to answer the inquiry Isamu had about the magician-like Digimon with the mask?"

"It's not like I know anything about a masked Digimon like him. Just to let you know, I haven't seen every digimon out there for as long as I have lived."

"Are you sure? You seem like your lying to me," Kiyoshi scoffed. "From what I've seen around here the distance of the village to the place you found us isn't very far. You must have seen the masked Digimon. Then how else did you find us in the clearing? Also, you would have told us earlier you didn't know him."

"Fine. I'll say this once kiddos. His name's Magomon, and he's a mysterious one. Magomon doesn't say anything, and we don't even know why he hangs around here. He seems dangerous so it's best not to try and see him. As much as we invite him to the village and offer a place to stay, he leaves as soon as we utter a word. Not that he's bad or anything, he did save you guys. These ears of mine sense that Magomon will bring you misfortune if you hang around him."

_Magomon brings misfortune? I would like to thank him properly next time, if there is a next time in this world. I don't think he's all that bad, but I know he saved us for a reason. How did we know that we were there? Or was he just in the area? Sigh, now I have even more questions, but I'm pretty sure that Terriermon doesn't know any other info. If it takes awhile to defeat the Digimon Tsumi, I hope we can get his help._

"Isamu?" Seiko asked.

"Huh?! Yeah?"

"We're here, lets go inside goggles boy!"

"Wait for me!"

The three humans and Terriermon entered the ominous cavern to reach the Digiegg. There were tons of webs in the way as well as dangerous cliffs and such. Luckily, everyone managed to get through just fine. They finally reached the shrine and Isamu gasped at the lone egg sitting not in the shrine but underneath a Digimon's foot. The egg looked like it was made of flames due to the coloring and each shape of a flame contained its own fire. The Digimon looked like a cartoon devil with one too many sharp teeth and a pitchfork to go along with it. It was red with purple markings all over its body as well as purple underwings. A few horns were protruding from its head as well, but it's huge disturbing smile was the most frightening.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you know of this place?" Terriermon shouted.

"Why do I have to answer that? You're all gonna be dead in a matter of minutes. By me."

Suddenly, Isamu's digivice started to glow, and he brought it out. A holographic image popped out of the unknown Digimon as well as a profile.

"It's name is Boogeymon and its attacks are Death Crush and Ruby Eye. Its also a Champion level digimon and a virus type to boot!"

"Well, thanks for telling us the two ways we're going to die," Kiyoshi mumbled and let out a whistle.

"Yes, that is what it appears to be. If we obtain the egg, I believe we have a chance," Seiko stated.

"We do Seiko, but how do ya think we're gonna actually get it in the first place? You don't have partners yet, one's right there in a sleeping state, and I'm just one Rookie digimon to protect you all!"

"Terriermon, what moves do you have?"

"Petit Twister and Blazing Fire, why?"

"On the count of three, I want you to attack with Blazing Fire and aim for the foot holding the Digiegg. Kiyoshi, Seiko, and I will get the egg while Boogeymon's distracted. Then, we make a run for it. The cave will be too dark for him to notice," he whispered.

"Okay, I've got this goggles boy."

_I guess that's my nickname now. Hopefully Boogeymon takes the decoy. This better work! _"One, two, _three!_"

"_Blazing Fire!"_

Terriermon sent a fire ball at Boogeymon's foot which he instinctively raised and let go of the digiegg. The trio made a mad dash for it while Boogeymon tried to aim a few Ruby Eyes at Terriermon. However, he was too swift for them to land.

"Got it Isamu!" Kiyoshi shouted, clutching the egg tightly in his arms.

"Arghhh! How could you have gotten it? Boss is gonna kill me for sure. Now I'll just have to bring the place down with me in it."

"I won't let you harm the kids!"

"Boogeymon, would you not be killing yourself along with us?" Seiko yelled in a confused voice.

"Didn't this little rat tell you anything? Digimon get reborn into Digieggs. I'll just have to start fresh. _Death Crush!"_

Hitting the ceiling of the cave with his pitchfork, now covered in black flames. Rocks began to tumble down and Isamu caught the Digiegg thrown by the panicking Kiyoshi as rocks formed a barrier so Seiko was with him. Kiyoshi and Terriermon were on the other side.

"Kiyoshi! Terriermon!"

"It's me Kiyoshi! Isamu, Seiko, you okay?"

"Yes!"

Seiko spoke up,"Kiyoshi, go without us back to the village with Terriermon. We will find a way back, promise."

"Will you really promise? You're not lying?"

"Of course Kiyoshi. We _will_ get back in one piece. Your safety and Isamu's as well as Terriermon's are my first priority. Isamu feels the same. The both of us will figure the secrets of the egg and hatch it."

"Isamu... promise?"

"I do. I won't let anything happen to Seiko. Now hurry! We don't know where Boogeymon is around here."

"Looking for me?"

"Terriermon, get Kiyoshi out of here! Don't look back!"

"You can count on me! You two better come back safe and sound, ya hear me? Kiyoshi'll be waiting! Come on greens!"

Isamu heard the sound of quick steps lessen until they disappeared. Seiko raised one of the wooden stakes that was left of the ruined shrine."I intend to come back with my body intact."

Isamu also fished up a stake and held it in a fashion similar to Seiko.

"What do you plan to do with those?" Boogeymon smirked at their pathetic attempt to defend themselves.

_Digimon, Digivices, and Digieggs. This HAS been a lot to take in for one day. Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out. This is for Kiyoshi, Seiko, and Terriermon, I can't die here! Come on Isamu! Pull yourself together. What happened to all that bravery you used to have? _Clutching the egg, Isamu steeled his nerves and faced directly at Boogeymon's violent, gluttinous filled eyes. He seemed to be peering at Isamu's Digivice, strapped onto his lanyard. _Why's he so fixated on it? Is it because we can defeat his boss with this? Does he know how to use it? I'm not scared. I just need to protect what's in front of me. I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid to see others die._

Then, the Digiegg he held shined, and he chucked it to the ground in surprise. It transformed into a Digimon half his height.

"Nice to meet you Isamu. Name's Kasaimon. Here to help! Next time Isamu, don't drop me."

Isamu, Seiko, and Boogeymon could only stare in shock at the Digimon who knew his name.

_So much for the secrets of the egg._

* * *

_Whew! 1st chapter finished! Glad for you to meet Kasaimon! I'll describe his appearance next chapter, don't worry! Sorry, but Isamu's in shock right now. It's not the best time to describe someone's appearance when your life's in danger. And Digivolution in the next chapter! Woot! __As for the Leomon mentioned, yes, he will go out in true Leomon fashion one day, not soon though._

_I hope that some things were cleared up in this chapter as well as the objective of our heroes. For Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru, you're gonna have to wait for the chapter after the next one for explanation on their side. Don't worry! They will meet up. Hopefully I didn't make Isamu too cowardly since he does man up and has a little confidence at the end. Also, yes, Seiko doesn't speak in contractions. Seiko speaks in a "formal" manner. She'll talk casually later when she loosens up. :) Also, I hope that Seiko wasn't too flat of a character or that Kiyoshi kind of came across as useless (both will get their Digimon and their POV soon!)._

_Okay, thanks for the views everyone and don't be afraid to leave any reviews on grammar or anything. Yes, I'm not very good. I do admit that. So see you next time on Digimon Tsumi chapter 2!_

_PS: Questions? PM me, and I'll answer without spoiling anything though. And notice the title of the chapter? D3! Hehe_


	3. Ch 2: Closed Eyes

_Tada! Here is chapter 2! New POVs are introduced and digivolution of our first digimon partner. :) Yes, and thank you for the favorites and follows. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Closed Eyes**

_Day 1 - Digital World, Cavern : Isamu Ito_

_"Ruby Eye!"_

_"_So much for protecting Seiko and me!"

"Isamu, think of our difference in power! Of course I can't protect you! "

"Then the boast was useless, was it not?"

"Well, unless I digivolve!"

"Isamu, is there any instructions that came with the Digiegg?"

"No!"

"Stop so I can kill you! I need your heads on my pitchfork as proof! _Ruby Eye_!"

Isamu halted just before he fell off a cliff, but Kasaimon bumped into him and both of them fell.

"Isamu! Kasaimon!"

"Seiko!"

The last he saw was Seiko raising the stake in Boogeymon's direction.

* * *

_Day 1 - Digital World, Secondary Village: Terriermon_

It was nightfall by the time they reached the village. Greens's jacket was draped around him like a security blanket and the sleeves hung loosely by his side. He looked like a vegetable huddling in a corner to the concerned Digimon around him.

"Aw, don't worry. They'll get back alright, Goggles Boy and Fish Girl said so."

Greens tightened the grip on his jacket.

"Greens, if I were you, I would be eagerly awaiting their arrival. Let's go to the entrance."_  
_

"..."_  
_

Terriermon tugged at his sleeves. "Come on! They can be back any minute!"_  
_

_"..."_

"You need to trust us grown ups for once!"

_"..."_

"Get up Greens! I'll really leave you."_  
_

_"..."_

Terriermon pretended to exit the hut and the other Digimon followed him when he gave a signal. He waited outside the hut for a few minutes.

Crying.

Terriermon calmly entered into his abode and placed his ears around Greens's shoulders. Greens huddled closer to him and sobbed in his ears. _Sigh. This is why kids shouldn't try and act strong. _Ruffling his hair, Terriermon sat besides Kiyoshi.

"Greens."

Kiyoshi kept crying.

"Kiyoshi!" Terriermon smacked him on his head.

Blubbering, Greens felt his head where he was hit. He was stunned.

"I told you to believe in Isamu and Seiko! If you don't believe they'll come back, of course they won't!"

"But-"

"No buts! Take my ear and let's wait for them."

Sniffling a little, Greens took his ear and they both walked to the entrance of Secondary Village. Terriermon had Fish Girls's digivice dangled around his neck. She had thrown it to him at the last second. _Maybe so Boogeymon wouldn't get his hands on it? What happens to the both of them then? Goggles Boy still had his and the egg so she probably thought the Digimon that would hatch would be Goggles Boy's._

When they reached the entrance, Greens pushed him aside and started to run towards the direction of the cavern.

"Hey! Wait up! Do you even know the way?"

He noticed there were dead flowers from the flower field scattered on the road to the left. Seemed like Greens left a trail like Hansel and Gretel. It takes a while to get there, but Greens didn't stop. He looked determined even if tears were still forming around his eyes. Terriermon scurried after him with Fish Girl's Digivice swinging behind him. _Who's eyes were going to be closed? Magomon warned him of something like that would happen in the cave. In a metaphorical sense or literally? _Concerned, Terriermon rushed after Greens.

"Greens, wait up!"

* * *

_Day 2 - Digital World, Cavern: Isamu Ito_

"Isamu, wait up!

Somehow, their fall from the cliff had Isamu and Kasaimon land on a bed of soft moss that was enough to cushion their fall. Isamu charged full speed ahead, examining the cliff trying to find a way back up. Kasaimon was trying to catch up. _It's your fault that we're down here. I'm pretty sure a day has passed at this point. Anything could have happened to Seiko! Who knows what Kiyoshi's thinking!_ Isamu glared down at Kasaimon, and he cowered with teary eyes. He did look sorry for causing their fall so Isamu stopped and waited. Kasaimon bounded happily towards him. It kind of felt like Kiyoshi was with him for a moment, but more optimstic.

Looking more closely at his Digimon, Kasaimon was a reptile standing on two legs. He had a furry red collar of tuft around his neck that looked close to fire. His light orange body had a red marking of a stylized dragon on the back. He had black claws and despite how sharp they looked, _like that hand, _Kasaimon still had a bit of cuteness to him. His face and body were smooth and his body was a bit slender, like a mix between a lizard and a dinosaur. Kasaimon's gray eyes seemed to inspect him too.

After seeing the elastic bandage around his ankle, Kasaimon fretted. "Don't worry, Isamu! Next time I'll protect you and you're friends for sure! I'm not gonna be some burden to you. Have you ever been a burden to anyone you know? But since you're so amazing, of course not, you're my partner!"

Isamu fingered his goggles and he hurriedly spoke." Actually, I have, to my family and friends anyway. It's only the small stuff like taking out the trash and so on. Well, when I was younger. People and Digimon make mistakes Kasaimon, nobody's perfect. You shouldn't assume that."

Kasaimon looked depressed from Isamu's unconfident speech. "Don't look down, Kasaimon. Also, my leg's fine, just a little sprained. See?" He shook his leg a little. It still hurt, but he didn't let it show on his face. Isamu directed a warm smile towards Kasaimon."Let's focus on saving Seiko and getting out of here."

Kasaimon cheered up. Soon, they found a ledge where both of them could safely walk. Both of them soon started the long trek upwards.

"Are we going to meet Magomon afterwards?"

_Magomon?"_Why?"

"He helped me find this place to wait for you in safety, or it was supposed to be. I'm worried about everyone else too, Isamu."

"How many Digimon friends do you have? It should be equal to the number of the Digidestined, right?"

"Yeah! There are five of us!"

_So there's five Digidestined then. Then there should be two more besides Seiko, Kiyoshi, and me. If we can group together, we have a chance! But, who and where are they? I didn't see anyone else enter the computer._ Pulling out his digivice he held it by his lanyard and tried to inspect it again.

"The D-Links!"

Isamu stared, confused at Kasaimon's excited face.

"The D-Links! You have it! I can Digivolve with that!"

_So these are D-Links. _"You can? Do you know how?"

"Magomon told us before we reconverted us back into eggs. I don't know how to Digivolve though. Magomon never told us."

_Darn. "_Then we'll figure it out ourselves."

"Yeah!"

Isamu and Kasaimon heard a girl shriek.

"I know you're still in there boy and Digimon! I checked where you should have fallen. If you want to see you're lover come up here!"

"Isamu! Seiko's your lover?"

_What?_ "N...No! She doesn't deserve someone like me!"

"Is her standards too high?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe the next girl."

Isamu furiously blushed red to his ears. "Kasaimon, who cares! Seiko needs saving!" Isamu ran up the rest of the ledge with Kasaimon at his heels.

Boogeymon stood with Seiko backed into a corner, his pitchfork at her throat.

"Isamu!"

"Sei..._*pant*_...Seiko. _Note to self: don't run against gravity. _"Haha... I must look uncool right now."

"You sure do boy," Boogeymon stated,"now hurry and give me the Digivice so I can destroy it."

_Ugh! Didn't think of a plan. All I thought about was rescuing Seiko. So he does intend to destroy the D-Links. Is it because he knows that without it, Kasaimon can't digivolve? Or did his boss just inform him that it has the ability to defeat him? _He undid the D-Links on his lanyard. However, while Boogeyman was facing them, Seiko was jerked her head to the side. He noticed the wooden stake near him. Kasaimon's moves were Triangle Fire and Cloaked Charge. Triangle Fire was long ranged while Cloaked Charge was direct contact.

Isamu picked up the stake and took a step closer to Boogeymon.

"What _are_ you doing?" Boogeyman edged the pitchfork closer and Seiko gulped.

"Oh, just in case you try anything funny. First, let Seiko go and I'll hand you my Digivice."

"I could say the same to you.

"Hand it first."

"How do _I_ know you're not going to backstab me? Why didn't you take Seiko's?"

"She hid hers! Well, what about you?! Don't you want your friend back?"

The two just stood at a standstill for a while, facing each other. No one really knew who was going to cave in first. They knew that the other was going to attack as soon as they got what they wanted.

Finally, Boogeymon couldn't take no more. He stabbed his weapon towards Seiko. She ducked and Isamu threw the stake towards Boogeymon who was trying to pry his pitchfork out of the wall.

"Kasaimon! Triangle Fire at the stake!"

"_Triangle Fire!_"

Kasaimon's collar turned fiery and let out flames which formed into a triangle. He directed it towards the stake and it turned into a burning projectile. It pierced Boogeymon's eye. _Dang! That was where I really wasn't aiming at! _He screeched as burn marks and blisters began to form. Seiko took her chance. Pulling out the pitchfork, she stabbed his foot in place and ran towards Isamu and Kasaimon. Boogeymon tried to lift it, but the pain in his eye was too much. He brought his hand to his eye, howling in pain. The three hurried away from the painful screams until it became nothing more of an echo. Kasaimon led them to the direction of the shrine. Apparently, there was a secret escape route there. Before Isamu entered, he heard a roar and the next thing he did was smack into the rocks blocking the way to the original entrance.

"Isamu!" Seiko and Kasaimon cried out.

He felt himself pinned by Boogeymon's pitchfork. Isamu heard Seiko and Kasaimon scrambling out of the escape route. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself face to face with Boogeymon. The ruined eye stared back at him, completely ruined and gross to look at. Blood was running down the ruined eye socket. _It was my fault though, but I was aiming at his hand! Even then, I don't think that'll cut it if I tell him that. _He was royally pissed off and was grabbing him by his throat. Isamu felt his oxygen depleting as the grip kept getting stronger.

"Isamu! Isamu!"

"Get away you twerp!"

He smacked Kasaimon aside and Seiko caught him.

"Seiko, Kasaimon, just go!"

"Both Kasaimon and I will not leave you!" Seiko picked up another stake, ready to fight.

"Think more for yourselves! You don't need to sacrifice yourself for someone like me."

"Isamu, stop belittling yourself. You have already saved me once. In my book, that is someone who has already earned my trust and respect. If there is any way I can assist you, I will."

"Silence!"

Boogeymon flew and raised him high to the ceiling. He was dangling from a high height. _I'm either going to die by the height or his grip first._ Kasaimon and Seiko yelled in panic.

Isamu!"

_Huh? Isn't that-_

_"Isamu!_ It's me, Kiyoshi!"

"I told you to get away from here awhile ago!"

"Kiyoshi, turn back!"

"Seiko, I'm not going back without Isamu and you! You promised!"

"Terriermon, take him and go! I know you're there. I'm at Death's door at the moment!"

"Greens came back so you couldn't break your promise."

"Yeah! If you promised something, you better keep it!"

Boogeymon smirked at Kiyoshi's comment."Scared?"

"But not because of you."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Not keeping my promise to Kiyoshi."

Well, seems that you're gonna have to tell that kid sorry."

"I kept an oath to myself to keep any promises no matter how big or small!"

Suddenly, his D-Links glowed a ray of red light towards Boogeymon. Boogeymon recoiled in pain and dropped Isamu. He closed his eyes but then images flashed through his mind.

_A girl younger than him with black layered hair brought out a D-Links. It had the same design and color as his. An image of a Digiegg that looked as dark as the night sky flashed on the screen. Her D-Links became covered in black aura. She aimed it at a Digimon shrouded in shadows and the black aura shot towards the masked figure._

Isamu copied the girl when he opened his eyes. He brought out his digivice and the image of his Digiegg appeared on the screen. A red aura engulfed his digivice and he pointed to Kasaimon down below. A red light shone over Kasaimon as shouted the words-

"Kasaimon digivolve to Honomon!"

Catching him, Kasaimon was taller now. Isamu saw a slender lizard twice his height with armor. His body was still light orange but his neck fluff when he was Kasaimon turned into a spiky collar. There were spike bracelets and bangles around his wrists and ankles. His armor was light to give him a sense of mobility, but his head and back were exposed to hits. His back still had the dragon mark from earlier.

"You okay Isamu?" Honomon spoke in a gruff voice.

Isamu just nodded, shocked by the sudden personality change of his digimon. He looked so responsible and tough unlike his childish rookie form. Honomon set him down next to Seiko and proceeded to kick the living crap out of Boogeymon. He didn't even use his moves Pentagon Fire or Crimson Fists. All he did was give Boogeymon a serious beatdown until he wasn't moving anymore. Was he defeated? Honomon wouldn't stop punching and kicking him with the most serious look on his face. Like Boogeymon earlier, it looked like he was out for blood.

"Stop it Honomon!"

Honomon paused and stared at Isamu. His eyes told him that he was doing this for him. Isamu gave him a disapproving look. Honomon backed away, and looked a _bit_ ashamed.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?"

Isamu and Seiko saw their pathetic attacker rise up from the ground and fall back down again. The cave started to crumble, signaling collapse. Honomon took hold of Isamu and Seiko to jump out of the forming hole in the ceiling. He heard Kiyoshi and Terriermon at the other end running to the entrance.

"Wait, Honomon."

Seiko broke free of Honomon and went up to the downed Digimon and tried to lift him back up. A bit reluctant himself, Isamu went to assist Seiko.

"Seiko, did you not see what he did to Isamu?"

"Honomon, I know. I am deeply sorry, but I cannot leave anyone behind. By the looks of it, the cavern will fall in around five minutes and thirty seconds."

"Honomon, I'm sorry too. I mean, he did threaten and try to kill us. I know it can potentially bite us back, but if Seiko thinks its right, I will too."

Honomon let out an annoyed grunt but followed Isamu's orders. He scooped up Seiko and Isamu and took them out first. Then, he carried out Boogeymon. They were on the other side of the mountain so it seemed they had to walk back.

As soon as Isamu started walking, he collapsed.

_He dreamed of the same girl from eariler when he had the vision of digivolving. He was facing her and they were in a circle with a bunch of other kids, all faces blocked out by shadows. There was also one over her face too so he couldn't get a full view of her. In all, there were seven of them._

_"Everyone, I've got it!. __Let's call these D-Links!"_

_"Why?" Isamu asked._

_"Because they all connected us to each other of course. And our Digimon! This is what LINKED us together. Get it? Ahahaha... that was such a lame joke." she blushed a little._

_Even if it was_ _entirely lame, he couldn't help but laugh along, and it boosted his morale up considerably. The other kids also laughed at the girl's horrible pun. Just being with her cheered him up. Him and the rest of the kids agreed to her idea anyway, and they spent the rest of the time listening to more of her jokes._

* * *

_Digital World, Outside Cavern: Seiko Sasaki_

"Isamu!"

Honomon caught him before he hit the ground and passed him to her. He then reverted back into Kasaimon. Seiko looked across the mountain and saw the full view of the world she landed in ._Well, as much as I can see_. The land stretched for miles on end but it seemed to be that she was only in a small section. She and her group seemed to be in a grassy, forest area but beyond that was another island close to here and several others with it. _Miles to go before the finish line._

Boogeymon started to slowly fly away.

"Boogeymon, if you want to join us, say so! Even if you tried to attack us, there is room for everyone!"

Boogeymon turned around and scowled, but he flew away in the end. Seiko watched him go off in the distance until he was a speck in the sky. Kasaimon turned to her in shock.

"Seiko! Don't you notice Isamu's condition? He caused it!"

"If he is willing to change after we helped him, he can join us to band against the Digimon Tsumi. If not, next time, we will put him back to Primary Village. I am just offering a second chance, that is all."

She began to walk back down, piggybacking Isamu to the village. Isamu was pretty light for her to actually be able to carry him. Kiyoshi and Terriermon had not been at the entrance of the cavern as planned, well, neither was the entrance itself. It was impossible to climb down now since the avalanche of the cavern blocked part of the path. When she sighed and looked up, Seiko saw the masked digimon again from the day before, flying high in the sky.

Kasaimon noticed too. "Magomon! Help us please!"

Magomon landed gracefully on the ground, light on his feet. Kasaimon had went up to him and cuddled by his leg. He petted Kasaimon and Seiko bowed once again in respect. He in turn did the same. Isamu was lifted in his hands along with her and Kasaimon. Kasaimon went on and on about today's events to Magomon as he flew over the forest. _Except he didn't mention when Isamu was disappointed._ She felt the slight breeze on her face and let her pigtails sway to the side. Looking down at Isamu, she saw him stir. The bag he brought with him was still in good condition. His goggles had survived Boogeymon's grip with their blank straps and red frames intact. The goggles were purple tinted and reminded her of the superhero shows kids watched back in the day. He opened his eyes and sat up with a dreamy expression on his face.

"So, how is your condition?"

"It's fine Seiko, thanks for asking. Wait, are we with Magomon again?"

"Yes, that is right. Kasaimon has been having a great time chatting it up." She gave a slight smile in Kasaimon's direction.

Despite Magomon paying attention or not, Kasaimon was super excited by just being near him. Seiko brought Isamu closer to his digimon and Kasaimon fully introduced Isamu and her with enthusiasm. Magomon would just nod occasionally and still focus on the route to the village. Isamu also asked some questions of his own which were not answered at all. Magomon just remained silent. He sent them down at the same flower field from day one. Reaching the village would take around twenty minutes, maybe fifteen if they ran without stopping.

Isamu was hurt with a sprained ankle so the time would be thirty minutes tops. Before Seiko tried to do anything, she heard voices coming from the bushes. Kiyoshi and Terriermon burst out of the forest with a stretcher and medical supplies. Several digimon also accompanied them. When Seiko turned around, Magomon was nowhere to be seen. She went to greet Kiyoshi and returned the hug he gave her.

"Seiko, I'll totally forgive you for the sister impersonation if you don't tell Isamu I cried about you and him," he whispered in their embrace.

"Of course not. Trust me." Seiko stood and ruffled his hair.

Terriermon gave back Seiko's digivice.

"Fish Girl, keep your digivice close to you! It's yours and it's useless if it isn't with you!"

_Is that my nickname now?_ "I will Terriermon, I knew it would be safe if you had it on anyway. It would be more dangerous if I had it with me. Boogeymon was looking for the Digivices."

She took her Digivice from Terriermon who frowned a bit at the last comment._ He knows something._ Walking to Secondary Village, -she was finally told the name- Isamu spoke.

"I wish Magomon answered the questions I had."

"Isamu, there is always a second chance."

Seeing the entrance to the village made her feel at peace with herself. Kiyoshi, Isamu, and her all smiled as the sun fully rose, glad to survive a day in the Digital World. Everyone laughed their worries away. She closed her eyes and thought to herself-

_The world is full of second chances._

* * *

_Digital World, Flower Field: Magomon_

Magomon stood next to his partner. She had a casual blue denim dress on with a black cardigan to go along with it. Black skinny jeans went to complement her black ankle high boots. She was holding a D-Links that was black. It had a gray grip and buttons. Looking to the direction of Secondary Village, she was humming a tune.

"Great job Magomon."

"Hitomi, will you not accompany them on their journey?"

Hitomi chuckled.

"We still need to help the other three, remember? Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru? Minoru will be such a big trouble though. He'll be sure to remember you. Just act the same way you treated Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi. The silent treatment. Just so you know, silence is golden."

_Talking is diamond._

Hitomi mysteriously grinned as if she knew what he just thought. Throwing her D-Links in the air repeatedly and catching it, she started to talk to him in rapid fire sentences.

"Ah, but the Digimon Tsumi must have caught onto us by now. If not, the Digimon the Digimon Tsumi put in charge here is a fool. Even if we're supposed to be bait, Boogeymon was let go by Seiko. We have to apprehend him or turn his attention to us. We even gave him the location to Isamu's partner! He can't scare anyone with his eye like that! People would turn him away if he went to 'boogie' at the dance floor. Haha, these puns of mine keep coming out of nowhere."

_Ugh, another joke._

"Haven't you already offered a plethora of help? You have also granted them their new D-Links as well as making me go and tell Terriermon all the information he needed to know. KedakaiLeomon has also been informed of the other three's arrival. I think you should join that trio and meet up with Isamu and his company later."

"There is still much to do. Both of us have to ensure all the digidestined aquire their partners in fourteen days. Following our plan, by next week they need to meet up and recieve our instructions using KedakaiLeomon. At the same time, Boogeymon should be sent back to Primary Village or accept Seiko's invitation by the third week. I will reveal myself shortly after."

"What if not all goes according to plan?"

"How can it not? We also tipped Boogeymon of the other trio's location too. Just string him along like we always have with everyone else."

Hitomi closed her eyes, tipped her head back, and she let out a hollow laugh.

_Plans don't always work the way their meant to be. Even if we help them, we have no one._

* * *

_Pretty eventful I must say. Yes, you just had a kind of cameo to the last digidestined digivolving so poor Isamu! He got the numbers wrong. It seems someone doesn't have a digimon! Honomon appears to be a bit bloodthirsty. :/ Seiko also seems to be obsessed with time and second chances, wonder why... Sorry, no Kiyoshi POV, but you did get Terriermon's. A bit shocked huh? Magomon was obvious though. His partner, Hitomi's connection to the story will gradually be revealed!_

_And yes, their digivices are called D-Links. Sorry it sounds like the Data Link Digivice from Data Squad (Savers), but I really wanted to name them that. Also, bad puns galore with the seventh person! Just not so prominent now. The chapter's name came to be since Isamu closed his eyes he remembered a memory? And Seiko closes her eyes too at the end of her POV. Also, Boogeymon's eyes are also closed, well one of them, but in a different way. Hitomi, Magomon's partner, does too._

_Now the focus will be on Sasha, Minoru, and Yoshi. Who do you think will get their digimon first? Read next to find out. :)_


	4. Ch 3: Three Year Reunion and Seperation

_After spring break: Well, judging by the date, this chapter is late and didn't arrive on time. :( I'm just glad that I was finally able to get to it and post it. :)_

_I've been sick on and off lately. Grr... need to somehow strengthen my immune system._

_This is in Sasha's point of view (and someone else)! I hope that everyone loves her! And we'll go back to Isamu and Co. after another chapter. They'll meet up in a planned six? chapters (including this one). Sorry if you're getting impatient for the gathering!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Three Year Reunion and Seperation**

_Day Two - Digital World, Musyamon Factory: Sasha Alkaev_

Sasha stared up at the bustling factory. Colossal gears were turning with steam stacks spewing smoke high into the sky. The city was an extremely ugly brown with every single building being the exact same copy of the other. She looked to the sides and saw Yoshi and Minoru looking equally displeased. The only reason why they had come to this area was because Minoru told them to follow a glowing dot on their Digivices. Their official name were actually D-Links, or whatever Minoru said. He explained a ton of stuff, but not enough to guarantee anything really useful.

_He did say that there were creatures called Digimon running around and what not in the Digital World, but there hasn't been a single soul for the most part. Besides plants, if you counted them._

Their first day had gone well for the most part. Finding shelter in an abandoned mansion, they had quickly left early this morning. At night, Yoshi felt something enter the house. Worried, the three of them barred their door and was awake for the whole night taking shifts. They checked outside at dawn, but they never found anyone. Sleepy, she rubbed her eyes as she read the sign in front of her.

"Musyamon Factory."

Yoshi noticed the entrance. "Why don't we try to enter? There's a reception desk at the front."

She and Yoshi finally saw what exactly a Digimon was. It had a clock for a body and it seemed as if there was a person inside riding the clock. Holding a long handled hammer, the person had their face covered in red cloth and a red scarf. Black clothes matched the unsettling part of his knitted mouth. A giant cogwheel was turning on the clock's back and the Digimon overall had a mechanic feel to it.

"Tickets for three?"

Sarah was clueless. "Tickets?"

"For a tour of Musyamon's Factory."

"Do we have to pay?" Yoshi questioned, "Our currency might be different from yours."

"It's on the house. Today's free tour day! I'll be your guide, Clockmon."

It was hard to breathe due to the smoke. The Digimon didn't seem to be aware of it. Instead, it seemed as if they loved living in the pollution around them. Clockmon provided them masks to help filter out the dirty air. They were pretty cool as the masks became transparent over their faces so it looked like they weren't wearing anything. As they walked past, there were only two other types of Digimon besides Clockmon: Solarmon and Hagurumon. They were the exact same type as the other, except Solarmon were red and Hagurumon were black. The two types of Digimon were floating gears that had the same shape as the huge gears outside. Clockmon led them to the workshops.

A huge tunnel...thing separated them and the workers. Each of the workshops had the Solarmon and Hagurumon line up side by side as the conveyor belts moved the unfinished products. Digimon repeatedly seemed to do their boring jobs over and over. Whether it was screwing on caps or gluing certain parts, they were all content with their jobs. The glass section reminded her of the glassware her parents created in their studios in Otaru. Sasha touched the glass whistle she had in a pouch attached to her shorts that was her only remembrance of home.

_Gosh, I wonder if my parents are worryin' about me. I was supposed to clean the studio tonight too. I miss home too much. _Sasha squeezed her whistle and whispered to herself to hug them when she got back. _Whenever that's gonna be._

Clockmon looked at a memo card he pulled out of his pocket, reading a scripted speech. "See here, we produce items for the magnificent Musyamon. Everyday we have increased the quota by 1,000 for each of our exports. Even if our numbers have been diminishing, we are working toward a greater cause. While the economy is improving in huge numbers (Clockmon flashed them a bunch of receipts with weird symbols), all of us are happy...And would you look at that! Our boss is right there!"

Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru saw an imposing Digimon that looked like a samurai from long ago. He had a sharp sword by his side and was inspecting the factory the walkway was going over.

"HEY, YOU!" Musyamon roared, hurting their ears.

He worked his way up to a Hagurumon that had a naive face. Musyamon lifted him by one of his hands and he was squirming in his grasp.

"Do you KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?"

"No sir!" Hagurumon said.

_He forgot to attach a cogwheel._

Hagurumon and Solarmon left and right completely ignored the commotion and continued with their work, but clearly shaken. Musyamon took out his sword and slashed the Hagurumon. The Digimon had frightened plastered on their faces. Yoshi gasped loudly and Minoru stood in tranquil fury. Sasha just opened her mouth in utter shock. Wasn't this basically murder?

"What the heck are you doin'!"

"WHO DARE YELL AT ME?"

"Me ya idiot! Who else! How could ya have done that? He was your employee!"

"A HUMAN GIRL? AND TWO BOYS? CLOCKMON, APPREHEND THE DIGIDESTINED!"

"No can do sir, you know the rules."

"THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"This may be your factory, but you know how the Digimon and I do around here. No sirree."

Musyamon growled and he jumped in the air towards the glass barrier separating him and Sasha. The three, including Clockmon, scattered as he brought his sword upon them.

"_Ninja Blade!"_

They didn't look back. Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru ran away from the workshops as far as they could and hid in a Digimon's sleeping quarters.

"Sasha, I understand where you're coming from, but that was super dangerous!" Yoshi panicked.

"But what he did was basically murder! Didn't you see?"

Minoru was frantic."Sasha, it's not murder, okay? Digimion revert back into Digieggs when they're 'killed.' The eggs are transported back to Primary Village where all Digimon have a new chance at life. Besides that, Musyamon somehow knows we're the DigiDestined somehow. That's dangerous, he's going to be after us now."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Minoru calm down. I guess I understand what you're sayin'. And why shouldn't he know that? What are the DigiDestined? I know you're keepin' a ton of stuff from us. We haven't met for long, but rely on us a little," she replied,"I know that we're younger than ya but calm down! Don't shoulder everythin' by yourself."

Minoru had the most bitter and forced smile on his face right when she just finished her sentence. His eyes had a sadness to them like when she saw him stare through his sketchbooks at night. He would sketch the places they've been to before moving on, keeping a map or something. Minoru had an amazing memory and could reproduce anything he saw immediately. _And _he was such an amazing artist. Yoshi had told her that he was apparently this world famous artist which she probably didn't hear about since he didn't work on glass. He didn't show anything he drew in his other books like he was hiding something. Sasha respected his privacy and didn't try to peek or anything. It was totally obvious he knew much more than he let on, but forcing him would probably be the worst thing at this moment. Both her and Minoru just stared at each other with Yoshi in the middle, just moving side to side unable to say anything.

Minoru finally spoke up. "Thanks for pointing it out. I can't trust Yoshi or you to know anything more."

"And why is that? I just said that you could trust us."

Minoru let out a little huff before continuing with a long explanation."I wish I can Sasha, but I would be putting you in more danger than we're already in. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. Especially right now. I rather want this whole ordeal blow over already so we can go back home. And to answer more questions, the DigiDestined are humans chosen by King Drasil whom the Royal Knights serve. Musyamon shouldn't know who we are. We only met him today and if he knows we're the DigiDestined then he knows about the D-Links. The Digimon here shouldn't even know what these are. There was no one around when we entered the Digital World, and the three of us encountered Clockmon as our first Digimon. The more you two know, the more danger you'll be in. Information is dangerous in the wrong hands. Someone is probably following us if Musyamon found out. We can't even do anything if we don't have our partnered Digimon."

"Excuse me!" A high pitched voice had them quickly turn around, on guard.

A brown rabbit-like Digimon appeared in front of the doorway. It had huge floppy ears that reached the ground. It had pink stripes at certain places and three little horns protuding from its head. The Digimon looked innocent and nice but Sasha still felt uneasy. Minoru had a shocked, yet reassured look.

"Lopmon?"

"Oh Minoru, it's you! I'm so glad you remembered me. It's been a long time hasn't it? Then the two next to you must be Sasha and Yoshi, or am I wrong?

Sasha just stared in confusion as Minoru opened his arms to the rushing Lopmon with tears flowing down her eyes. Yoshi and her awkwardly stood, watching the reunion. Lopmon pounced on them too and hugged Yoshi and her with those huge floppy ears.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Um, who are you? And how do you know Sasha and me?"

Lopmon recoiled in shock and stared at Minoru. He mouthed 'later' and Lopmon seemed to understand. She looked a little embarrassed by her sudden closeness and sat in Minoru's lap while explaining to them what exactly was going on.

"It's true that Musyamon has taken over this factory. How he knows about you, I don't know. I'll investigate on that shortly. I was sent here to retrieve you three by KedakaiLeomon. We had gotten a message from one of our allies about your whereabouts. He protected you in that mansion during the night."

Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru sighed in relief. _So THAT'S what was in the house with us last night._

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding! He didn't want to reveal his face. KedakaiLeomon also ordered that his location should not be revealed to the enemy in case he had to protect you guys. So sorry!"

"By the way, who are KedakaiLeomon and the Digimon followin' us Lopmon?" Minoru asked.

"Um… KedaikaiLeomon is a champion level Digimon who leads the rebel forces against the Digimon Tsumi… the baddies. Even if he's a champion, he's ridiculously strong against higher levels too! He's gathered many strong allies all across the Digiworld but due to recent events we're a bit… scattered. That's the best way to put it. Like I said earlier, I was sent here by KedakaiLeomon to bring your group to him. We need to protect you somewhere safe. And the Digimon protecting you, well, he doesn't want to be seen and would rather stay in the shadows. He has his… reasons...of course."

Minoru's stoic expression turned into a glare. Apparently, something was suspicious. "And what reason does he have?"

Lopmon shrunk back. _Eeep! I feel scared too._ However, instead of answering Minoru's question, she changed the subject.

"The Digimon Tsumi are terrorizing the lands so to speak. Yes, there are apparently seven of them and with the DigiDestined we need to take them down. First of all, we need to overthrow the current Digimon in authority here but we don't know who it is yet. We're still trying to uncover info on him or her."

This caught Minoru's attention and Sasha as well as Yoshi were pulled in, forgetting their mysterious protector for now.

"Wait, but do you know how much DigiDestined there are to combat against the Digimon Tsumi? I mean, we're still outnumbered 7:6 if we count the children that we followed into the DigiWorld."

"Yoshi, that's true. All we know is that there are six of you. We also don't know the number of Digieggs but it's probably six now considering the info you just told me."

"...wasn't...before..."

"Did'ya say somethin' Minoru?"

"Nothing. just making a mental note to myself."

_Yeah right, I clearly heard you say something._

"I'm pretty sure you said somethin'." she egged him on.

"No I did not."

Once again Minoru and her created a tense atmosphere but was quickly broken up by Yoshi successfully.

"Hey! Stop! Let's just find the Digiegg and help the Hagurumon and Solarmon. Even if it isn't ours, we can always come back and break them out of Musyamon's grip later once we meet the other trio. Lopmon just told me the location."

"Then let's go! What we waitin' for!"

_I regret sayin' that, I really do!_

Wind whipped the hair around her face and she had nothing to keep it down unlike Minoru who had those clips against one side of his face. Yoshi had shorter hair than her (not by that much) and Lopmon was well, a Digimon. Scaling her first building using the fire escape, _Digimon have these(?), _and the ledges didn't really have tons of moving space. The wind also caused her to be unbalanced, but not enough to slip, just slow her down. This irritated her quite a bit.

_It was a great idea to go durin' nightfall. Even if it is a little hard to see though. We can hide in the shadows but even then, we're on a time limit because of this. We've probably taken half of the night just findin' this place and climbin' all the floors. The movies really make this kinda stuff look easy. I wish that it was. Like how those heroes have those superpowers. Like the one with the webs so he can stick to buildings. Well, where I am now is like a fantasy world anyway so does that count? Ah, I always wished I was a hero when I was little, maybe not so much anymore. This is probably karma for thinking those things back then._

Then a vision flashed before her, of a boy with brown hair and purple tinted goggles and her discussing the latest episode of their favorite superhero show years ago. They seemed to be in a pure white room somewhere...

_"The kind of hero I wanna to be is the one that makes the dramatic entrance! The one that comes right when everyone's about to lose hope and the baddies are about to win. It's so impactful isn't it? Those heroes are so cool!" Her little self spoke holding a twig like a sword. She jabbed the air a few times and pointed the twig to the goggle boy's chest and asked,"What 'bout you?"__  
_

_"I want to be the hero always on time. That way, everyone wouldn't get hurt in the first place. What happens if you or we're late? Then what would happen to everyone?"_

_"Er-"_

Yoshi almost slipped and Sasha caught him before he fell, breaking her sudden memory.

_Geez, he's good at falling._ "Careful Yoshi, don't cause trouble or anythin'. We don't want anyone as a stain on the floor."

"Thank you Sarah," Yoshi looked to the side with a little blush of embarrassment,"I'll repay the favor."

"Take none of it man! Seriously, don't repay me for savin' your life. Of course I would. Who wouldn't?"

"Well, I mean, I want to appear...like...to you...me...I feel...to you.."

"Yeah?"

Yoshi could only stammer some more until Minoru cut in and tugged Yoshi a little his way.

"Excuse _me_ princess, stop flirting with your knight and let's get going already. We only have nightfall to hide in the shadows." Lopmon was giggling to the side and flashed a smile of approval to Minoru's comment.

"Eh! Minoru, it's not like that!"

"Yeah yeah, come on princess."

"Stop calling me that! At least use the right gender!" Yoshi was soon out of sight at the next corner, dragged by Minoru.

Lopmon muttered,"So, do you like Yoshi?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Of course Lopmon, he's a great friend! He's real nice and patient. He always tries to help when Minoru and I are always duking it out with our awkward tension."

Lopmon had what could amount to a blank face.

"Oh really."

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Lopmon sauntered off.

"..." _I felt like I just said something pretty stupid._

After that moment, the four finally found the Digiegg. Lopmon had destroyed the obstacles in their way with her moves and appeared to be a lot stronger than she actually seemed to be. The Digiegg was sitting in a glass cover just like the Beauty and the Beast movie. It was gray and seemed to have marks imitating the wind, harsh and fierce. The marks looked like it was whipping up a storm.

_"Shogun Sword!"_

Sasha dodged out of the way to see a dragon made of flames launched at their direction. The other three made it out safely too, much to her relief. Facing Musyamon from earlier, he had hid in the shadows to ambush them.

_Of course there was a trap. Looks like someone else thought to use the shadows too._

"I HAVE YOU NOW MY PRETTIES! _Ninja Blade!"_

They kept running around everywhere trying to avoid the frenzy of jabs from Musyamon.

_"Petit Twister!"_

Lopmon was trying her best to hold him off, but of course, the power level was too big. The gap became wider as Lopmon was struggling to keep up. Eventually she was pushed back and Minoru rushed to her side and embraced her in his arms. He brought out his D-Links and a wave of purple light emitted from his device. As it washed over Lopmon, her wounds slowly started to heal, but it was still too slow.

_"Shogun Sword!"_

Minoru was flung back with Lopmon and he was on the ground, struggling to stand. Poised and ready to bring down the final blow, Musyamon noticed Minoru's D-Links. Chuckling, he picked it up and fingered a few buttons. Nothing happened.

"ARGH! WHAT IS THIS! WHY ISN'T THE DEVICE WORKING? HE SAID THEY WERE THE DIGIDESTINED! THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!"

Sasha and Yoshi was in shock at the whole ordeal. Opening an eye, Minoru motioned towards the Digiegg. Sasha slowly sneaked up and uncovered the egg and took it from its pedestal. She strangely felt like she carried it before. Yoshi made his way and whispered-

"Minoru just mouthed to escape."

"We can't just leave him here!"she hissed back.

"We run to fight another day. Be patient. I have a feeling that Musyamon won't rid of them early."

"And why not?"

"He was mumbling to himself that maybe he needed all three of our devices for them to work or something."

Sasha bit back a retort, and glanced offside to Minoru, Lopmon, and Musyamon who was _still _distracted by Minoru's D-Links. Yoshi and her quietly left the three down the corridor with no sign of backup on Musyamon's part. She reached the Digimon quarters with Yoshi and collapsed into angry tears as soon as she reached the area.

"We couldn't do anything! I feel so useless!"

Yoshi put a comforting arm around her, acting calm but clearly shaking. "Sasha, it was right to run then stay back and fight a battle we couldn't win. Be patient, we can figure something out. Since we have the Digiegg, why don't we try to figure something out?"

She fought back tears and saw the Digiegg that they had taken. Sasha gripped it tightly. _I'm so pathetic. I'm just sittin' mopin' on somethin' I didn't even have the power to do. Minoru and Lopmon's in trouble and who knows what happened to them. Yoshi's the one that's comfortin' me, even if he's rattled as I am. If I had the power to help them, I would. Come on Sasha, stand up and look forward. This is nothin'! I'm relying on Yoshi right now to cheer me up, I have to return the favor._

Suddenly, with a flash of light, the Digiegg became a Digimon in the blink of an eye. Yoshi and her, as well as a few Hagurumon and Solarmon, stared at the Digimon before them.

The Digimon had a feminine appearance and was half of Sasha's size. She looked like she had a mini battle dress on and had a small sword by her side. Boots and gloves that looked extremely heavy were worn by her, as it the weight forced her on the ground. Her hair was a color of silver and was strung up in a high ponytail. Angel-like, she had an atmosphere of dignity and valor. She kneeled in front of Sasha like a knight and looked up and opened her eyes. Her eyes seemed as if wind was whipping up a storm, just like the marks of the Digiegg.

"At your service Miss Sasha. The name is Vetermon and I am here to obey your every command."

"Er...that's great and all, but aren't you a rookie?"

"That does not mean that I will not be of any use to you Miss Sasha. With your D-Links, I can Digivolve and overthrow the tyrant."

"Do you know how?" asked Yoshi.

"No, I simply do not," Vetermon answered,"but together I think we can find out. I will assist Miss Sasha and you to the best of my abilities."

"Can you stop calling me Miss Sasha? Sasha's fine."

"No can do Miss Sasha, you told me long ago that I shouldn't change who I was."

_I did?_

"Um...okay then. Any ideas on how to help Minoru and Lopmon?"

Vetermon was clueless, so they filled her in.

"That is most unfortunate, to think that Mr. Minoru and Miss Lopmon were captured in an ambush. How about-"

"AHEM, AHEM. ARE THOSE DIGIBRATS OUT THERE STILL HERE IN THE FACTORY? OI, YOU ESCAPEES, I HAVE YOUR FRIENDS HOSTAGE AND WILL BE EXECUTING THEM PROMPTLY IN THREE HOURS, WHICH IS...WHAT TIME IS IT? IDIOT! _Ninja Blade! _DARN, I MISSED. AS I WAS _SAYING, _AT PROMPTLY 10:00 AM SHARP I WILL BE HACKING YOUR FRIENDS TO BITS LITTLE BY LITTLE UNTIL THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MINCE MEAT! AND BRING THOSE D-LINKS OF YOURS TOO! THAT IS ALL."

"How dare that dastardly Digimon call my master and her friends a brat! Off with his head!" Pulling out her sword, Vetermon was out for blood.

"Eh?! Calm down Vetermon! Even if he did technically insult us, this isn't something to be worked up over! Minoru and Lopmon should be our priority, not just some petty words!"

"Yeah Vetermon, take a chill pill, nothin' to worry about. We have to think of a way to save them...Any ideas?"

"..."

"..."

"_I_ would be glad to offer my assistance."

A magician looking Digimon landed with grace. No matter how tattered and scratched parts of his garb were, he still had a noble air to him. He took off his raggedy hat and bowed a complete ninety degrees. Placing his hat upon his head, he stood tall, like twice or maybe even higher than her. His mask hid his face except his eyes were glowing red orbs, bringing a sinister feel to him.

"Teacher Magomon! As your student, I am pleased to see that you are well." Vetermon bowed in utter respect.

"Raise your head little one, I am glad that you reached Sasha safely. Do not think of revenge once more Vetermon, it has gotten to the better of us once in the past and we do not need to repeat our mistakes."

"Yes Teacher." She hung her head in shame.

"You two, you look confused but do not worry. I am the Digimon that has been protecting you ever since the past day. I am deeply sorry that I was not there to help you when Minoru and Lopmon were taken hostage. My name is Magomon and I will help you out."

"Why didn't you help us in there?" questioned Sasha.

"There was other business to attend to."

Sasha doubted that, but Yoshi spoke up.

"So will you defeat Musyamon for us?"

"No, it will be Vetermon. I will just aid you in rescuing but defeating the enemy is not what I was ordered to do."

* * *

_Day 3 - Digital World, Digimon Mansion: Hitomi_

Opening the once barred doors of the room, Hitomi peered inside the bedroom. Empty. Of course it was, she was the only one left in the house. She noticed a picture left behind and grabbed at it in a frenzy. It was a sketch of Minoru and her in their younger days. He was unsmiling while she had a huge grin stuck on her face. Minoru was in the process of drawing a third, fourth, and fifth, sixth, and seventh person but had scribbled the over them. It looked like he gave up halfway through. Hitomi hugged the picture for a while and pocketed it with her D-Links. She made a heartbroken face that she would never show in front of Magomon. It would feel like he failed protecting her all this time.

"Three years is too long."

* * *

_Now I am finished with the third chapter! Musyamon's such a ham. isn't he? And so cliche...sorry just wanted to write a villian like that once. Glad to have finished it! Yay! Hitomi's POV is finally out! Eh... too bad she had her own partner's POV before hers though. He beat her to the punch... (^^;) And he'll have more POV's than her for a while too. Yeah, she won't have a POV for a while... I don't know what kind of accent that Sasha has, all I know is that she speaks not pronouncing the "g" in any word ending in "ing." It's just something's she's picked up over the years trying to imitate one of her favorite heroes on the Saturday TV show. By the way, yes the goggles boy was Isamu! Gasp! He likes heroes too. Those goggles of his were a limited order. There were only 1,000 produced. :)_

_Yeah, and chapter 3 is called "Three Year Reunion and Seperation" because ,well, Hitomi's three year problems and Lopmon's reunion with them. :D_

_Next POV will be Sasha's, Magomon for a bit, and more! Cheers! I don't know when I'll get to updating it, but I will be as quick as I can! __I need to hurry and write up the next chappie or my sis is gonna kill me. Sorry! __(^^;)_

_Please leave reviews and such so I can improve on anything to make my fanfic better! Thank you for reading up to this point._


	5. Ch 4: Questions Pile On

_The fourth chapter has been posted! :D Been busy lately with extracurricular activities and studying for AP exams. I've been so tired lately with my busy schedule with extremely small breaks. Gah! Nonetheless, I'm writing this every chance I get since I have a story to tell and so little time. :)_

_As stated last chapter, Sasha's the mainest POV for this one too. Also, Magomon and more POVs is present in this chapter too. Enjoy! And leave reviews and comments about anything! Or they can be helpful criticisms to help better the story._

_And just realized that "Ninja Blade," one of Musyamon's moves is actually the American name for "White Bird?" or something like that. __Starting from this chapter from now on, I'll be using the American names for the moves. Yeah... translating the moves isn't working out for me after all. :[_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Questions Pile On**

_Sapporo, Japan, School (Individual Studies): Minoru Yamamoto_

"I've been reading a book on anti-gravity."

"Yeah?" He knew where this was going.

"I couldn't put it down. Know why?" She was smiling.

"Since the book is on anti-gravity, that means it would go against the force of gravity. It would be weightless and float. End of story."

"Ah! You ruined the fun! I need to finish, that's what makes the pun a pun Minoru!" Hitomi pretended to grab her hair and tear it out in agony. Her black layers swayed from side to side but remained untangled and perfect when she stopped. She chuckled his way and busied herself, respecting his need for a quiet atmosphere. She hummed a tune that calmed him down and brought a relaxing atmosphere. Minoru resumed to his art piece occasionally peeking out to check on his only friend and classmate. She was walking around the room, doing classwork that he _should _start working on, writing stories of some far off land, and reading that book on anti-gravity. Eventually, he returned to his piece.

"Hitomi, I'm finished. Let's go home and-"

She wasn't there. Minoru's eyes widened and he frantically opened any cabinets and lockers in vain. He rushed out of the room to find the whole building empty. No sounds, just his loud footsteps and panting breath as he ran down the halls in vain. The hall became monochromatic as he ran and ran and ran and ran... how long did he run?

"_Hitomi!_ Where are you?"

"..."

"_Hitomi?... _Oh yeah...haha... you're not here anymore."

He sunk to the floor.

Then a voice. A crowd of gray silhouettes formed around him. Faceless. With holes for eyes and crooked smiles, they had cut out features. All permanent grins.

"Hitomi's right here with us. She always has. What are you talking about?"

"No, three years ago..."

They ignored him.

"Hitomi's probably going to win the academic rankings in her grade again, huh?"

"I know right? And she's obviously going to succeed at the sprint! Maybe set a new record."

"And she might help the soccer team train again. Gosh, those training menus are so informative."

_"Stop..."_

"Minoru, what _is _exactly wrong with you? You're saying she doesn't exist or something. Wasn't she always your friend? That's harsh."

He uttered inaudible words.

"I mean, Hitomi's friends with someone like you, always looking down on us."

"Yeah, what's even good about you? All you can do is draw. Who cares how famous you are?"

"It's not...like that..."

"Hitomi! You're here!"

He didn't turn around. He couldn't.

* * *

_Day 3 - Digital World, Musyamon Factory Public Square: Lopmon_

"WE ARE HERE TODAY TO EXECUTE THIS DIGIDESTINED BOY AND HIS COHORT, A SEEMINGLY INNOCENT LOPMON. THEY ARE GUILTY FOR ASSAULTING THE GREAT ME, INSULTING THE GREAT ME, AND STARING AT THE GREAT ME THE WRONG WAY. WITH MY SWORD POLISHED AND SHARPENED WITH THE FINEST MATERIALS, THEIR HEADS WILL SLICE OFF CLEANLY, SUCH A GENEROUS WAY TO GO, ISN'T IT? QUICK AND PAINLESS."

_What an annoying Digimon. If only I was strong enough to protect Minoru and everyone else. He was hurt because of me! Hopefully, Magomon is with Sasha and Yoshi at the moment. Oh, why was I ever chosen for this mission? Such a failure from the start! Three years and I still can't protect anyone. If only I was as strong as Magomon!_

Minoru and her were tied up to a pole with their hands bound behind their backs. Minoru was still out cold from the previous hit during their failed raid at nightfall. His blinding bangs covered most of his face except for where there were red hair pins on the left side. His white hair stood out against the dull colors of the factory.

Musyamon picked up Minoru by the collar of his shirt, and his body dangled lifelessly. Lopmon noticed that Minoru's digivice was attached to Musyamon's sash around his waist. The Hagurumon and Solarmon shifted left and right uncomfortably.

"Minoru!"

"SHUT UP LITTLE ONE! NOW THE FIRST DIGIDESTINED TO GO! TWO LEFT!"

Musyamon swung his sword towards Minoru's throat. Lopmon could only shut her eyes. She didn't want to see.

*Klang*

"Justice will prevail! I, the hero, will assure to that!"

"And I, Vetermon, her partner, will carry out that justice!"

* * *

_Day 3 - __Digital World, Musyamon Factory Public Square: _Sasha Alkaev

_"Ninja Blade!"_

Vetermon dodged to the side and parried Musyamon's blows. Musyamon let go of Minoru, and Magomon appeared from the shadows of the audience and jumped out to grab Lopmon and him before retreating in the shadows of the buildings guiding them to safety. Yoshi and Sasha were evacuating the Hagurumon and Solarmon out of the public square.

_"Shogun Sword!"_

_"Wind Cocoon!"_

Vetermon's sword was engulfed in whirling winds and she used it to counter Musyamon's own blade. She staggered back a bit due to the difference in power but still held her ground. Musyamon was faster than her, but it seemed that the weight of her armor was slowing down her true speed. Sasha wanted to just rip off those heavy metal gauntlets and boots, but of course, she was fighting. No way can she just rush into the middle of battle.

"Sasha, everyone's evacuated!"

"Thanks for letting me know Yoshi!"

Lopmon was running back to them. "Minoru's safe! Let me help now!" She entered into battle.

_"Blazing Ice!"_

Musyamon backed away from the losing Vetermon. "Thank you Miss Lopmon!

"No problem! Glad to help."

The fierce battle resumed with the two rookies fighting a champion. The deal was for Magomon to help them rescue Minoru and Lopmon, but they were on their own after that.

_Thanks dude. Really wish you were helpin' us right now. Ya know, I do have a D-Links, but I don't even know how to use it. Wish I had some help. Oh well, looks like I'll have to rely on my brain to use it...not like I was the best at school anyway..._

"ARGH! YOU AGAIN. NOT LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING LIKE LAST TIME, FAILING TO PROTECT THAT BOY WHO IN TURN HURT HIMSELF TO PROTECT YOU. FOR SURE I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO PRIMARY VILLAGE!"

"Silence knave! Do not threaten any of my dear friends! _Air Burst!_" A hurtling crescent shaped wind flew towards Musyamon and exploded on contact, causing Minoru's D-Links to fall. Musyamon's armor was nicked in a few places.

"I WAS CUT? HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DIGITAL DATA CAN'T EVEN RECONFIGURE!"

"Ah, Minoru's D-Links!"

"Miss Lopmon, no!"

Lopmon had dove for Minoru's D-Links like her life didn't even matter.

_"Air Burst!" _Vetermon went and blocked Musyamon's sword from stabbing Lopmon and used the wind currents to drift them to the side.

"Sasha, Yoshi, catch!"

Yoshi and her both bumped heads trying to catch it before Minoru's D-Links fell into her hands. Once again, she had another vision at the speed of light.

_This time, it was a boy and his Digimon covered in too much darkness to get a clear view. He brought out a D-Links dark as night with gray buttons and a picture of a purple Digiegg that seemed to have electricity sparking around it appeared on the screen. Purple aura surrounded the D-Links and then it was aimed towards his Digimon._

"Sasha!"

"Eh...eh?"

"Sasha, snap out of it! Lopmon's in trouble!" Yoshi frantically pointed to Vetermon fruitlessly trying to reach Lopmon cornered by Musyamon.

_Lopmon! Come on Sasha, everythin' about this mission relied on me from the start! If I can't even make Vetermon digivolve, we're all doomed! Everyone's relyin' on you. Calm yourself down and assess the situation. If everyone's goin' to rely on you, you can't falter. Don't be hesitant. If I'm indecisive, how can I help anyone?_

Sasha threw Minoru's D-Links at Yoshi. He fumbled a bit but was able to catch it. Right as Musyamon was bringing his sword down, Sasha's D-Links was engulfed in a pale gray light. Yoshi gasped and Sasha quickly went through the motions of the boy in her...flashback? Vetermon disappeared in the light but emerged as a new Digimon. Was this digivolution?

_"Vetermon digivolve to Buryamon!"_

Buryamon was just a little bigger than Minoru's tall height. She had lost those gauntlets she wore but seemed to have even heavier weighted boots than before. The sword Vetermon once had became a huge claymore covered in chains. Buryamon also wore a metal chained blue dress and had silver lining at the edges. The designs around the edges reminded of Sasha of that one glass piece in her parent's studio that had seemed like the wind was flowing repeatedly around the vase. It had a serene look to it but the rest of her body was decked out in full armor. Buryamon's eyes had storms whirling inside. Her silver hair was tied by a duke blue ribbon in a swirl of a bun with a few flyaways poking out. A blue mark of an ornate goat was imprinted on her right hand. Buryamon's whole outfit screamed of sacrificing speed for power.

_"Explosive Currents!"_

Lopmon sidestepped out of the way as Musyamon was pelted by waves of sharp wind currents. Each one exploded as soon as it reached contact. Musyamon yelled in pain and his armor was damaged.

"One on one Musyamon!" Buryamon pointed her sword towards him,"The last one standing wins!"

"YOU HAVE YOUR WISH!" Musyamon also pointed his katana at Buryamon.

"Kick his ass Buryamon! The hero's partner must always win!" Sasha shouted.

"Miss Sasha, you can count on me!"

"Language!" Yoshi blubbered in shock.

She just tilted her head and laughed at his furiously blushing face. Sasha was a bit amused that someone like Yoshi could be so innocent at times. Why was he so shocked? She was thirteen after all, the same age as Yoshi and a year younger than Minoru. Couldn't she just be a bit rebellious?

Buryamon readied her claymore as did Musyamon. Then they charged. Swords slashed right and left. The sound of the blades clanging created a tense atmosphere since they seemed pretty evenly matched. Buryamon was faster than in her rookie state, but still pretty slow. Musyamon's speed was lowered by the earlier attack to protect Lopmon. Yoshi readied his D-Links towards Musyamon and Vetermon and two holographic screens popped up showing profiles of both Digimon.

"Prodigious!"

"Wowza, that's pretty awesome."

Lopmon was curious too. "How did you know to do that?"

"Well, after I held Minoru's digivice, I went through this really weird mind trip and saw this girl with fish hairbands and light blue hair bring our her D-Links and pointing it at a Terriermon. Well, that's what the name of the Digimon that appeared on the image said."

Lopmon paled at the Terriermon part, and Sasha decided to question her later.

"Well, it says here that Buryamon wears the bulky armor to restrict her speed. For every level in her evolution, she discards certain pieces and replaces them with light ones. Buryamon becomes quick and heavy hitting in her final state. She has _Explosive Currents _and _Storm Claymore _as her two special moves. Buryamon's a wind guardian type and has a vaccine attribute." Yoshi talked like a professor.

"And it says here that Musyamon's an awesome samurai guy. The kanji 'Musha' in his name means people who perform martial arts and stuff like that. He's a champion level and a Demon man type to boot. His attributes also Virus by the way. Yeah, but there's no way that Buryamon's goin' to lose."

"How do you know that? Anything can happen."

"I have to have faith in my partner. Then how could I just let her fight like that?"

The two sword experts were panting as they were both tiring out. After a few more slashes at each other, Musyamon's sword flew out of his hands.

"That was a great fight Musyamon."

"END IT ALREADY! NEXT TIME, I'LL BE THE VICTOR."

"We shall see. Let us have a fair match without any motivations besides testing our own skills."

"Yes, we shall." Musyamon finally spoke in a normal voice.

Buryamon sliced downwards at Musyamon. Yoshi used Sasha's shoulder to block his sight, blushing. He didn't want to see. Who cares if he didn't want to, it didn't matter to her. That was his own opinion and she decided to respect his decision. She had also covered her sight and opened her eyes in time to see Musyamon's egg floating back to the direction of Primary Village, like how Minoru had told them it would. Sasha guessed that she wasn't ready to see that kind of stuff yet. Buryamon reverted back into Vetermon again and Sasha embraced her in a hug.

"Yeah you did it! I knew I could count on you!"

"That was also partly you're own strength Miss Sasha. If you don't believe in me and yourself, then I would have weakened and been defeated. If we ever meet Musyamon again, we will have a true fight. "

"Of course you will Vetermon, and I'll bet that you'll win the next time too."

"Oh Vetermon, that was amazing! I wish that I could digivolve like you too! I couldn't really help and slowed everyone down again. I just... really suck at everything I do. Everyone had to bail me out again."

Yoshi picked Lopmon up. "Lopmon, you were plenty help. Vetermon wouldn't even have had the chance to digivolve without you, okay? So stop putting yourself down, it's making me sad just listening to you." He flashed a 'princely' smile and she relaxed by the fact that everyone was okay...or were they? What about Minoru?

"Excellent work Vetermon."

"Oh, Teacher! I am glad that you have remained unscathed. How is the boy in your arms?"

"Hey! Is Minoru gonna be alright Magomon! He's still out cold!"

Lopmon's happy face turned upside down in the speed of light. Yoshi's too. Minoru was still unconscious even though it had been a few hours. He had a few cuts and scrapes here and there and his bandaged arm was mostly healed.

Yoshi noticed something. He became flustered. "Magomon, why is Minoru laying down on his side?"

"Minoru has received quite some bad bruises on his back. From what you had told me, his earlier hit against the wall must have caused it. Once I transport everyone to KedakaiLeomon's hideout, he can receive some treatment there. Don't worry, he will be okay." Magmon gingerly lifted Minoru into one of his gargantuan hands. By the time Sasha was about to jump onto his other hand, she was stopped by a tug on her flannel shirt. She turned around to see Clockmon from the other day.

"Sasha Alkaev, follow your heart but listen to the others around you. It's fine to be headstrong, but it can bring dire consequences when left unchecked. Don't repeat the past. It will bring dire consequences for all of you. I'm only telling you this because you helped my people from Musyamon and because you're group is currently at a big disadvantage in the future, some more than others. And remember soon, or it'll be too late for you and everyone else if you don't. Well, same goes for the others too. Don't look at me like that girlie, lets get a move on now. Ride's waitin'." He shoved her onto Magomon's hand before she had a chance to speak.

In the skies, the wind felt good. It didn't let up the atmosphere though. Magomon had gone deadly silent, concentrating on delivering them safely. Lopmon fell asleep next to Minoru, letting him use one of her ears as a pillow. Vetermon was cleaning her sword with an intense focus. Yoshi was still trying to find out about the D-Links by fingering the buttons but nothing happened. He almost dissected his own with one of Minoru's palette knives but Sasha grasped it from him. Minoru's bag was in her safekeeping. Again. She was so so curious to peek at his drawings, but privacy was privacy. She couldn't lie to save her life anyway if he ever asked anything. Besides that, what was up with Clockmon from Musyamon Factory?

_"What is he, a prophet or somethin'? And what did he mean by the past? Was I here before? That boy with the black and gray D-Links has. Who is he? I couldn't make out anythin'! Argh! This is just makin' me more confused! _She ruffled her hair in agony, which became a bit unruly and tangled, not like she cared anyway. _I need to get to the bottom of this! Every puzzle has an answer. _Sasha gave a silent laught at the reference._  
_

"I give up."

"Not findin' any clues?" She scooted closer to Yoshi, a hair's breadth away from him. He blushed and backed away a bit, but close enough so they could still discuss without waking the two who were sleeping.

"Yeah, I mean, how do these things even work? There isn't like a battery. Also, these are pretty advanced in some ways too, with all their holograms and trackers. Maybe if we had the equipment, we could figure more about it."

"Don't take it apart, you might not be able to put it back together."

"Well..."

"Is there anything you want to know?" Magomon suddenly whispered.

"Don't go scarin' us like that!"

"My apologies. Before we arrive shortly, I'll answer one question each from the both of you, for not helping you in the fight against Musyamon."

"Okay, me first. Magomon, were we here before? I got this vision of this boy with a black and gray D-Links and his Digimon. Yoshi saw a girl with blue hair and fish bands in her hair. _And _I saw a boy with goggles."

"Yes, that is true. You have been here once before and I will not say anything else on the matter. Figure out the rest by yourself please."

Yoshi asked next. "Magomon, can you tell us the real reason you didn't help us fight? 'There was other business to attend to' doesn't cut it."

"I was ordered not to engage in any fights whatsoever. My partner said to let action take its course and for everything to unfold by itself."

_So Magomon would've helped us if his partner said to? Okay, then his partner must be a pretty strong digimon if Magomon defers to him or her._

"Wait, who-"

"We've arrived Miss Sasha." Vetermon looked up and sheathed her sword.

Magomon landed in the middle of a forest. There was a hideout in a huge hollow trunk of several trees put together. Digimon were going every which way. It was like a little town had formed in these fallen trees and everyone took residence in there. So much Digimon everywhere and seeing the different kinds had her eyes grow a bit tired. Yoshi had his mouth agape.

"Everyone! Lopmon's here and she brought company!"

Vetermon extended a hand and helped Sasha and Yoshi step down onto the soft dirt. Lopmon rushed to call in several Digimon that whisked Minoru away for treatment. Magomon tipped his hat and left, flying away into the night sky. Yoshi and her waved and yelled thanks. He seemed to notice and brought a hand up in response. Sasha grinned and had a feeling that she would see him again.

"You must be Sasha, Yoshi, and Vetermon. Terribly nice meeting you three at last."

Staring down at them was a tall, tall figure of a humanoid lion standing on two legs. He had several capes of furs draped around his broad shoulders. A little crown rested on his huge mane of fur. He had black fur and his mane was a sleek red. His clothes were of royal purple and reminded Sasha of a king back in Rome. He had a huge lance by his side that was decorated with engraving of various battles he must have gone through. Several scars were around his legs, body, and face, but he still had a good natured smile despite his tough looking face. The lion looked like a king off to battle, majestic and gallant. Sasha stared in awe at the charisma radiating from him. Yoshi did too.

"Hello and welcome to the resistance. I am KedakaiLeomon and we are all glad that you have arrived safely. Let us restore peace in the name of King Drasil and his Royal Knights."

* * *

_Day 5 - Digital World, Flower Field: Magomon_

"Another egg, another digimon. Two down, three left to go." Hitomi plucked two petals off a seven petaled flower in the fields. "Oops, I mean three if you include me." And with that, the flower lost one more. "It seems that Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi are going to set off. Minoru's group is going to be out of commission as long as he's injured. We can follow them with no worries. They're with KedakaiLeomon after all. Job well done Magomon, our plan hasn't missed a beat." She threw the flower aside.

"Yes, Sasha has obtained her Digimon partner. Hitomi, should we not look for the missing Digiegg? As it stands, one person will be in perpetual danger without one. I doubt anyone else could protect the others."

She pursed her lips.

"I know, but honestly, I haven't gotten a clue where it is. For as long as we searched, there has been nothing but dead ends. We don't even know if it's a Digiegg or a Digimon roaming around this continent or a different one." Silence. To lighten the grim atmosphere, Hitomi pulled another insufferable joke. "Did you hear about Musyamon? His whole left side was cut off, but he's all _right _now." Hitomi let a dry laugh escape her lips.

"Hitomi, do not crack jokes at other's expense."

"I don't think he'll mind."

"And who decided that?"

"I did."

He sighed. With her hair falling in front of her face, she bent down to retrieve the D-Links on the ground as well as a sketch Minoru seemingly left behind. He couldn't view her expression, but he knew the face she was wearing. He didn't like it. It felt like what they were doing was all for naught. Humming a simple tune, she gently placed the two in her dress pocket.

"Onwards Magomon! We must reach the area the three, no four if you count Kasaimon, will be going to. Hurry, hurry! Every journey starts with a single step." She bounded off the ground and let the warm sun hit her face.

_It feels like we backtracked a step Hitomi._

He scooped up Hitomi and they were gliding in the brilliant blue.

_Minoru, hurry up. I know both you and her won't last much longer at this rate._

* * *

_So Sasha has her new Digimon! Yay! By the way, 'veter' means wind and 'burya' means storm, or tempest, in Russian. Since Sasha is Russian (by the way), I decided to have her digimon's names in the Russian language. \(^.^)/ Even though this was supposed to be more of a Sasha chapter, I felt like Sasha barely wedged out as main POV due to her Digimon digivolving. Oh yes, and what was up with that Clockmon? He will also be answered too._

_Also, anyone wondering about Yoshi, who didn't get a POV this chapter. He's this rich, naive kid who hasn't been outside much. So he's quite shocked by a lot of little things. He's smart, but not quite in the social area. Which is why he's surprised when Sasha acts all brash and the complete opposite of his view of his ideal girl, especially one that has caught his affections, Hohoho._

_The missing Digimon will be addressed when the groups of three will meet up in the five-sixish chapters left for their reunion. Hitomi's still gonna be left out. :( Kinda. You'll just have to see who gets left out a partner for now. And who is that boy with the black and gray D-Links in Sasha's flashback? The kind that Hitomi has now? Well, guess. You won't know until much later at the rate the story's going. Most likely during the second arc. Well, Yoshi obviously saw Seiko, with her fish bands and all, just a tinier her though. And the POV will be going back to Isamu's group! Who will get their Digimon next, read the next chapter to find out (well, when it does get posted)._

_And yes, Minoru and Hitomi know each other. They're quite close. Does this mean romance between them? Well, not yet in a while at the rate the fic is going. Minoru feels guilty of something with Hitomi but it will be answered in due time. They are both quite broken over something. Each chapter is supposed to reveal little by little everyone's problems and everyone's connected from the past. So far, only Minoru's fears have resurfaced. The others haven't really faced a 'situation' specifically tailored for them. That's why Sasha isn't in utter despair or anything like that. Just doubtful of herself. I've hinted at Isamu's in his POV actually. I've already planned out the whole fic, just need to write it and organize a few ideas here and there._


	6. Ch 5: The Fish Girl and Antler Prince

**xxxxx** _will equal page break for people's pov that don't change, but time passed starting from now._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fish Girl and Antler Prince**

_Day 5 - Digital World, Vibrant Seaside: Seiko Sasaki_

Ninety-six hours have already passed since they've entered the Digital World. The colorful seashells along the shore were glittering, creating a rainbow landscape. It was an amazing site. Both Isamu and her had tried to take a few pictures, but their phones weren't working. The pictures became all jumbled up when they checked how they turned out. Seiko didn't delete hers, wanting to at least remind herself of how pretty the coast was. Only their D-Links, _t__hat's what Isamu had stated they were,_ were functioning perfectly. Kiyoshi and Kasaimon were running through the beach. Kiyoshi's arm was mostly healed up, his jacket covering the scar. He had his arms in the air, laughing as Kasaimon tried to catch up. He was emitting little puffs of fire in joy. She was trailing in the back with Isamu. Isamu put his hands behind his brown hair.

"Ah, too bad our phones can't do anything except tell time. I already have a watch anyway, so it doesn't even matter."

"That's true, we can't even contact our families."

"Yeah, I'm somehow amazed that Kiyoshi can take it all in stride. He hasn't even cried at all since coming here."

_He did... Sorry Isamu! I promised!_

Seiko bit her lip. "I know, I thought he would be worried about his family. He has not even mentioned them even once ever since we met him. You seem to care about him a lot. Do you have any siblings?"

Seiko didn't have any. She was an only child her whole life. Her companions were maids and butlers at her every calling. Dubbed Lady Seiko, they provided her every whim. From morning till nightfall, she never had time for herself. With all her tutors and extracurricular activities plus academics, most of her free time was around an hour where she ventured Sapporo to get a breath of fresh air. Then it was back to the drawing board. Seiko only had an acquaintance, a boy a bit younger than her. Their families were long time friends, but she didn't even know his name. All she remembered was that he usually shut himself in his family's library, a nice place, and read all day. She was always with him to avoid the annoying parties the rich always threw. One defining trait about him was that he constantly pushed up his glasses by the bridge since they were constantly slipping every time he bent down his head to read the words. Seiko felt a bit of kinship with him from all their time together. She wondered if that feeling was similar to how siblings felt.

"Yeah, a younger sister. Her name's Natsuki. Kiyoshi reminds me of her. She's twelve, or she will be when it's her birthday."

"When is it?"

Isamu's smile turned into a frown. He fumbled a bit with his goggles. "It's a little than a month away. I was looking for anything that girls her age wanted on the day we entered the Digital World."

Seiko felt her heart sink for asking. It was a touchy subject now, since five days had gone by."I see, I am an only child so I do not know how it is like to have a sibling. No wonder you are responsible when it come to dealing with younger children. By the way, we have been walking since this morning. Is your ankle alright?"

"Yup!" He moved his ankle a bit. "The Digimon who could heal worked wonders. Isn't this a nice place? It makes me forget all the danger we're in."

"Yes, and we can find the Digiegg residing here too. All Terriermon told us was that it was near the ocean."

"Oh, and Seiko, what's with that sketchbook you're carrying? You've had it since we've come here." Isamu adjusted his goggles a bit, loosening the strap.

"Oh, this? I encountered a boy around the same age as us. We bumped and he left it behind. I was looking for him before the blizzard hit. I met Kiyoshi near the lost and found."

"Did he lose something too?"

"Oh, not at all."

"Then why was he there?"

"Isamu! Isamu!" Kasaimon jumped about.

"Hey! My D-Links got a signal!" Kiyoshi was waving to them from on top of a huge rock. Kasaimon was scrambling onto it. Isamu followed after him, yelling at him to get down.

_Whew, I was in a bind for a moment. Isamu almost found out._

"Cut me some slack Isamu! I found the signal after all." Kiyoshi puffed out his cheeks.

Isamu grabbed his cheeks and pulled. "Feisty kid, aren't you?"

"Ow ow ow! Isamu! Seiko, save me!"

She rushed over, and Isamu let go before she could do anything. Kiyoshi was rubbing his cheeks in pain while Isamu was scolding Kasaimon for allowing Kiyoshi to climb someplace so high. Isamu had become more confident over the past four days as he learned more about the world. The more he knew, the more he was sure of himself. She was just glad that he wasn't being reckless or anything of the sort.

Seiko took out her D-Links to see the signal for herself. Sure enough, there was a purple dot hovering ahead of them. The four went on their way. As they were walking, the signal started moving farther and farther.

"Isamu! The Digiegg's getting away!"

"I can see that Kasaimon, but how can a Digiegg be moving? They don't just grow legs and run away."

"Who care about that guys! We need to move to catch up. Seiko's already gone ahead!"

Sure enough, Seiko was sprinting after the disappearing signal on her D-Links. It kept blinking as the gap widened. Seiko couldn't keep up. The screen became blank with a 'signal lost' across it. She waited for Isamu, Kiyoshi, and Kasaimon to arrive. Isamu arrived dead last, panting as he struggled up the slope of the hill. _Isamu needs to work out. And eat some more. He's a bit skinnier than the average person._

_*Pant, cough, pant* _"I really...really...need to exercise..." Isamu sat down next to Seiko. She patted him on the back, and Kasaimon looked worried for his nonathletic partner.

Kiyoshi scoffed. "Geez Isamu, what _have_ you been doing? I'm even faster than you!"

"I guess I've been lazing around too much. Ah ha ha, so embarrassing." Isamu drew up his legs close to his chest and rested his head on them, waiting for his lungs to calm down.

"Since we are stuck here, why not try to exercise a bit?" Seiko suggested, "It will not be a huge improvement, but you will be more fit than before. Maybe it is possible for you to regain your old endurance or close to it before you had stopped working out."

"Uh, that's going to be impossible, but I think that I can have my stamina back to the average fourteen year old boy if I train hard. I used to be pretty fast."

_Why is Isamu not fit? We have PE in school so is he just not good in general? He did say that he 'used to be pretty fast' though. I really do not know much about Kiyoshi and Isamu, but they do not know much about me too._

They had a quick lunch that Isamu had packed in his bag courtesy of Secondary Village. It was quite delicious. The fruit they've never seen before tasted like various foods. Some tasted of meat or actual fruit like strawberries or raspberries. Isamu and Kasaimon both ate a sriracha flavored one. Isamu became a tomato while Kasaimon didn't seem to mind. He was hungrily digging in. Seiko and Kiyoshi laughed as Isamu chugged down a bottle of water fervently.

Deciding to venture down where the signal last appeared, the three finally saw a seaside village snugly residing next to the ocean. Some Digimon were frantically swimming in the ocean while others were hurriedly picking fruit of nearby trees. Seiko took note of which kinds they picked off for edibility. She had decided to stuff Isamu with food to regain a nice color to his pale cheeks and a more fuller body than his current build. Now she just needed to write a schedule for his training now.

Isamu had gulped, like he was aware that something was just plotted for him. Kioyshi just stared at the two weirdly, shaking his head. Some Toucan-like Digimon were running towards them as soon as they came into view.

"We're Toucanmon! Help us Digidestined! Help us!" They kept squawking at us and even more Digimon gathered. Some looked like the Toucanmon and others looked like clams with purple shells and green soft bodies.

Seiko didn't know how they knew they were Digidestined, but she would ask questions later.

"Um, what do you need us for?" Isamu questioned.

"The Digiegg we were supposed to have for safekeeping was stolen! By one of our own kind!" The clam Digimon yelped.

"Eh?!" All three of them, including Kasaimon, yelled in shock.

One of the clam spoke up. "We, the Syakomon, have kept it close to us these three years awaiting for the Digidestined's arrival. To lose it just when you have finally found us at last, it's such a tragedy! And we know who did it! They hid in the ocean right close to here. We were swimming to find them. We were also on the lookout in case they were going to steal from the fruit nearby."

_So they were not picking to eat? Did they think that taking all the food would force them to come out?_

"They're not traitors!" another Syakomon burst out. It was unique as it had a huge scar across the middle of it's top shell, creating an ugly dent to it.

A bunch of Toucanmon and Syakomon crowded around him. "Just because the two were your friends, don't get so high strung about it. They took the Digiegg and ran. Simple as that. They even injured you, how can you still believe them?"

"Well, why don't we do something about it?" Everyone looked to face Kiyoshi. He crossed his arms and his long jacket sleeves had slid down, covering hands. His huge jacket was slipping down on one of his shoulders, unzipped.

Seiko put a hand on Kiyoshi while pulling up his jacket. "If all of you do not mind, we would like to assist you. First, I believe that our group wants to know more about the two who has the Digiegg."

"Okay, then this Syakomon will tell you everything about them." They nudged him forward.

**XXXXX**

_Day 5 - Digital World, Altar of the **?**_

The Syaykomon with the scar led them to a path to an underwater temple. It had a quiet, serene air to it as they walked down the road. Despite the eminent danger surrounding the stolen Digiegg, Seiko felt quite at peace here. The water wasn't drowning them in any way. It seemed that the residents of the area had devised some air tunnel for Digimon who couldn't breathe underwater.

Syaykomon's had little teeth around the edges of it's purple shell, creating an image of a jaw. On the shell, there were two holes where if it closed, its two eyes were visible. It also had black markings, making it appear as if it wore a mask on its shell. Syaykomon's inner body had yellow eyes, pointy fangs, and little weird zigzag ears or antennae, she didn't know exactly what it was.

"The Digiegg residing here is taken care of Renamon. He was also the one who brought the Digiegg too, two years ago. The temple was abandoned for a while and we had no use for it, so we let Renamon take it. He's pretty mysterious but we always played here, the two Syaykomon and me. Renamon never objected either. We've had Digimon guard this place too."

Isamu was confused. "Do you know why? If there were Digimon guarding, couldn't the kidnappers be taken down easily?"

"Yeah! Like, what, the thing you all are protecting can't even move! Isamu moves a whole lot, but he's pretty slow." chirped Kasaimon.

"Hush hush, none of that!" Isamu put a hand over Kasaimon's loud mouth. Kasaimon was just like a little kid, except even more immature than Kiyoshi.

Syaykomon laughed at the spectacle but retained a serious look. "Well of course my friends could get into the temple easily. Didn't I just say that we played here? The three of us knew the inner and outer surroundings like the back of our shells. It's sad, right? The friends that I thought were inseparable betrayed me. "Even if I don't want them to be hurt or anything, I can't help but feel that it's the right thing to do." His little antennae things dropped a little, but straightened with a fierce look.

"I don't get it," Kiyoshi stated flatly, "they're your friends. Even if they did something wrong, why would you want them gone? Aren't you going to forgive them? Friends are supposed to trust each other."

"In these trying times? No, absolutely not. Why would I? Anyone could be working for the Digimon Tsumi. It's every Digimon for themselves around these parts. And the reason why they left, I'll tell you, it's because-"

"Welcome."

A golden fox-like Digimon, Renamon, was waiting at the entrance of the shrine. Renamon had purple detached sleeves. His fur glistened white and yellow and he was standing on two legs. Blue piercing eyes met her own and Isamu was taller than him. Renamon also had a collar of white fur around his neck and black circular-like markings on his legs.

"The Digidestined. I have always been awaiting your arrival." Renamon bowed deeply.

The three, Syaykomon, and Kasaimon bowed in return.

"Come, I have the Digiegg for you."

_Wait, come again?!_

"Hey," Kiyoshi replied, "I don't know exactly what you've been hearing or seeing, but your Digiegg's missing!"

"It is safely in this temple. I know, I was here the whole time. I never go to the Digimon village. I stay here, at the altar."

And with that, Renamon slid open the door to reveal a Digiegg, in all its fine glory.

"How?!" Syaykomon shouted. "It was clearly a Digiegg that my friends stole and the whole village saw it too!"

Renamon gingerly took it out and placed it in Seiko's hands.

"Then that Digiegg is different. I have no clue where they got it, but it isn't the one here. Since my role is over, I will leave this shrine now. Thank you for providing me this safe haven." Renamon bowed. "As repayment, I'll assist you in saving the Digiegg."

_Two Digieggs, in the same area? But how? _Seiko stroked one of her light blue pigtails. _We have to retrieve the other one, wherever it is. It could be Kiyoshi's for all we know. Or it could be the other two Isamu was talking about earlier, as they are only five Digieggs. _She lightly cradled the Digiegg and inspected it.

It was thousands of shades of blue. The color combination made it seem as if water was cascading down the Digiegg. It looked sculptured and was rough around the edges, and a bit cold to the touch, making it like ice. It was a beautiful piece of work. Kiyoshi and Kasaimon oohed and aahed at the spectacle. Isamu stared at it in awe.

"Lets have Seiko keep it for now. She's the most responsible out of all of us so far."

"Please do not assume that Isamu. You should keep it. Kasaimon and you can protect it. It is not like Kiyoshi and I have the means to safeguard it." Seiko placed the Digiegg in her hands.

"It's not my Digiegg since I already have Kasaimon. If this Digiegg belongs to one of you two, I would like it if it was with you." Isamu pushed the Digiegg to her.

"Like I previously stated, I have no means to protect it. It must be safer with you." The Digiegg ended up with Isamu.

Isamu was a bit forceful with the next exchange. "I trust you, so please take it." He spoke with a more aggressive tone. "What would happen if I got in trouble? You'll still have it Seiko, and you can run away with it."

Seiko didn't lose her resolve. "Isamu," she snapped, "stop with the whole sacrificial talk. Kiyoshi and I would never leave Kasaimon and you to fend for yourselves." Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. "The both of us care about the two of you. If possible, I would like to find a way where no violence would occur." Still carrying the Digiegg, she placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder. He flinched and she smiled warmly to comfort him, to liven up the atmosphere. Or whatever she could call her awkward, turned up lips._  
_

The Digiegg glowed blue slightly and Seiko gently set it on the ground. The whole group circled around it as the Digiegg kept glowing stronger. It eventually cracked, like a _real _egg_, _and then morphed into a Digimon.

He had little antler headpieces on each side of his head. There was a marking of an embellished red bear on his left cheek. It stood out against the pale blue tint of his skin. His eyes were shut, having Seiko wonder how he would be able to walk around. Wearing a heavy, white fur trimmed cloak, it was edged with snowflakes and they seemed to dance in a circular motion. His teal hair swept over his face and his hair was strung up in a short ponytail. Little snowshoes were on his two little feet and gloves ate his tiny hands. He was smaller than Kasaimon by a few inches. Kasaimon bounded up to him and tried to lick his face in happiness. Wearing a frown, he put on his hood to avoid the saliva.

Isamu pried Kasaimon off, apologizing to the newly born Digimon.

"Sorry, sorry. He's a bit feisty."

"I know that already." He turned to Seiko specifically," Eismon at your call." He brought forth one of his huge mitten hands. She shook it back gladly. Eismon also shook Kiyoshi's and Isamu's hands too. When he shook Kasaimon's, it seemed that he forced himself to even try it, probably because of the saliva earlier. He bowed to the other two Digimon, and they did the same. The group began to continue their walk out of the tunnel. There was an awkward atmosphere as everyone was silent. Seiko could hear the Digimon in the ocean, especially the chattering, pointing to the unusual sight, muttering "humans" and "rare" and the like. They quickly shushed when Eismon glared at them.

Seiko decided to break the ice. "Eismon, do you also know of Magomon?"

"Yes Seiko, I do. He's the leader of us Digimon." Eismon pulled down his hood. "With the seven of us, we were invincible."

Isamu raised a brow. _"Seven?" _He turned to a confused Kasaimon.

"That's what Magomon told me! Eismon's wrong."

"No I'm not."

"But I'm not either!"

"Kasaimon, relax. Lets just sort this out peacefully and-"

"Isamu! I know I'm right!"

Eismon shifted his body left and right, the fur cloak swaying. He half opened his eyes to reveal snowflakes littered all over where the pupils should have been. "Magomon lied to you."

Everyone stopped. Kiyoshi bumped into the shocked Kasaimon.

"Huh? But-"

Eismon took Kasaimon aside and whispered in his ear. "Magomon would kill me if I told you this. Don't ever let him know."

"I won't!" Kasaimon promised.

Eismon turned his lips up into a half smile just like his eyes. It was an awkward, dangerously droopy smile, but it was the first one he gave since his awakening. Eismon seemed like an older brother for just a second. Just as he was about to whisper in Kasaimon's ear-

_*Smash*_ Water began to pour in.

"Run!" Syaykomon fled first with Renamon close at his...shell. Isamu threw Kiyoshi onto Kasaimon and the five of them ran after the far off Digimon. Just as the tunnel sank they jumped out.

Isamu was worse for wear. Seiko wished that it was Isamu who rode on Kasaimon, not Kiyoshi. Then again, Kasaimon wasn't that tall to carry Isamu, he fit with transporting small kids, like Kiyoshi. Just as they were calming themselves down, Renamon was plucked out of the air. Syaykomon screeched as he was nabbed.

Kiyoshi pointed to two huge Digimon, an octopus and a squid respectively, in the water. "Wha...What are those?"

Isamu quickly digivolved Kasaimon to Honomon as soon as his breath stabilized.

Honomon tried to approach the water but halted. Eismon kept going. The surface of the ocean froze wherever he stepped. With the new path, Honomon bounded after him. Seiko brought out her D-Links and pointed towards the huge Digimon. At the same time, the purple dot from earlier appeared on the screen.

"Octomon and Gesomon. Seems that they are an evolution of Syaykomon so these two were most likely Syaykomon's friends. They are both champion level Digimon. Octomon has the egg, most likely due to his habit of collecting treasures. Gesomon's intelligent so we have to be cautious. He will employ a hit and run method using _Deadly Shade_ to blind opponents and Octomon has _Octopus Trap_ to immoblize enemies."

Just as Seiko had stated their ablilites-

_"Deadly Shade!"_

_"Octopus Trap!"_

"Eismon!"

Eismon had pushed Honomon out of the way and received the attacks instead. Seiko saw Eismon trapped in Octomon's tentacles. He had gunk dripping down all over his face. She knew he wasn't blind, but a quick open would do the trick. For a second, she was glad that he kept his eyes constantly closed.

_"Crimson Fists!"_

Honomon pummeled his fiery hands into Octomon's body, causing burns here and there. Instead of letting go, Octomon threw Renamon clear across the sky, along with the Digiegg. The purple dot vanished as Renamon became a star, clutching the Digiegg.

Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi stared in disbelief at their misfortune.

"You idiot! With that, we can't present it to our boss!"

"Eh? Sorry!"

Seiko yelled. "Okay, now let them go! You do not have the Digiegg anymore. There is no need for violence. Please concede!"

The Syaykomon in their grasp finally spoke up.

"Yeah, stop it! Since there are no Digieggs left, just give up!"

"We can't!" The Octomon panicked.

"Yeah, what he said. We received clear instructions. Digiegg or not, the next objective was to kill the Digidestined and their partners." Gesomon motioned to Eismon who was still struggling in Octomon's grasp. Octomon began to squeeze the air out of Eismon, whose pale blue skin was starting to turn white.

"Come on," Kiyoshi shouted," Stop with it already! What are you gaining from this?"

Gesomon retorted back. "Since this place is obviously going to be ruled by the Digimon Tsumi, might as well just follow them now than never."

Seiko tried to negotiate with them. " _We_ are the Digidestined. All of us will save your world for you, so stop with the fighting already. There is no need. Even if we do not look strong, I guarantee that we will in due time. It's a matter of patience. Please give us a chance." She was trying to be diplomatic as possible. Would it work?

"Then prove it."

Seiko didn't know what to do. They didn't have anything to back up her claim. The Digimon at her sides looked like they were out for blood. Isamu was in deep thought too, probably wondering what to do. Kiyoshi was gripping his hair and shaking his head, saying how hopeless the situation was. Honomon was by their side now, having returned when Eismon's ice had melted. He had a full on murderous intent as he glared at Eismon's perilous situation. Her Digimon was still a hostage, slowly losing air. Syaykomon was yelling some choice words at this point, telling them to let him go.

_Is there any way to help them? Just show me some sign, it does not have to be good or bad. _She brought her D-Links to her face, touching her forehead.

Then, she heard the Octomon and Gesomon from far away shriek and the sounds of water splashing everywhere. Both Syaykomon and Eismon were thrown in the direction of the shore. Honomon caught them both and placed them on the ground. Seiko took Eismon in her arms. Isamu and Kiyoshi also crowded around him too. He was starting to recover a normal breathing rate. Relieved, Seiko turned to look at the scene of three huge Digimon fighting.

_"Spurting Ink!"_ Octomon aimed somewhere in the water. There was a sudden splash and Octomon went under.

_"Coral Crusher!" _Gesomon attacked and Octomon resurfaced. He was a little worse for wear, and it seemed like one of his legs were...gone. It had been bitten clean off. His swimming was now unbalanced as he and Gesomon were madly going for the shore.

_"Invisible Tackle!"_ Gesomon was thrown forward many feet and crashed into the shore. Toucanmon and Syaykomon scattered everywhere to avoid his huge body. The Gesomon became an unconcious Syaykomon. Before her eyes, a huge, sickly green, mollusk was in the water. It had a crude hermit shell on its back. Green tendril like strands were on the top of its head and the eyes of the Digimon were yellow.

_Bad sign._

Kiyoshi had brought out his D-Links. "It's a MoriShellmon. It's supposed to be on land. The 'mori' in its name means forest."

"Then how can it breathe? It even states that it's from the family of Nature Spirits." Isamu watched curiously at the thrashing MoriShellmon in the water. He fiddled his goggles nervously, but slower than the other times.

"Come on, we have to help them!" Seiko shouted. Then she looked around her. All these Digimon were rookies while Honomon was fire based. No way they could just send him there.

"I'll go." Eismon jumped out of her arms, the ink out of his face. His fur cloak still had remnants of the black liquid.

"No." Seiko placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down at his eye level. Eismon half opened his eyes with an amused expression.

"No one else can help. Honomon is too weak in the water. You know that only I can stand a chance."

"And get hurt again?" Seiko shook her head. "Eismon, you cannot even digivolve. You are a rookie, how _do_ you have a chance?"

Honomon walked towards Eismon. "Eismon, don't get hurt again. I don't want anyone to defend me. You're weak right now. I'm stronger than you so just let me do the work, no matter how hard it is."

Eismon closed his eyes and stuck out his chest a bit. "I'm older than you, so I feel obliged to protect my juniors." He huffed. "I used to digivolve too and I know I can do it now, since Seiko's here with me." Eismon gave Honomon a crooked smile, causing Honomon's frown to deepen.

"You can't possibly thinking of helping these traitors!" Toucanmon and Syaykomon were in disbelief. "They even tried to kill you so why should you help them?"

Honomon gave a nod and agreed to what the villagers said. Eismon glanced at him disapprovingly. Honomon turned to Isamu who also had the same look, but a little faulty, adjusting the strap of his sling bag. It seemed like Isamu might have been thinking about the Boogeymon inicident. Honomon hung his head down.

Seiko walked up to the Syaykomon regaining conscious. She propped his shell up so he was facing her.

"Do you want us to save your friend?" Seiko questioned, with sincere eyes towards the shaking Syaykomon.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you tell me why you were after us, and stole the Digiegg that wasn't from the shrine?"

"Yes, but please save my friend first. I promised to get him out of our predicament. He's a little slow but he's my friend. So is the Syaykomon over there. I lied to him so he wouldn't get pulled in too. It's all my fault. I was the one who found out. Seriously, just help him and I'll tell you everything!"

"You lied to me?" The Syaykomon was shocked. "You told me... that it was because you were following the Digimon Tsumi and that you didn't believe in the Digidestined anymore. You said that they were way more powerful once you saw what they were capable of. Now I feel stupid for not trusting you, you jerk." Tear were welling up in his eyes.

The other Syaykomon smiled back. Seiko finally noticed that one if his antennas was torn in half. He was haggard and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. She knew that this Syaykomon and his friend had just almost killed Eismon, but she knew that it was the right thing to defeat the MoriShellmon. Revenge didn't solve anything at all. Besides, the MoriShellmon could target anyone next.

"You're still going to save them Fish Girl?" A Toucamon was still in anger.

_Fish Girl? Wow, I guess these hair bands are that noticeable._

"Of course." Both Eismon and her both uttered at the same time. They looked at each other and Eismon chuckled a bit. Suddenly blue light embraced her D-Links. Unlike the Digiegg's bright light, it was soft, and a bit watery looking. The beautiful Digiegg that Eismon had come from appeared on the screen.

"Ready?" Eismon halfway opened his eyes again and grinned. A real smile forming on his face.

Seiko returned the warm face. She aimed the D-Links at Eismon and he digivolved.

_"Eismon digivolve to Schneemon!"_

Before her, a Digimon twice her height appeared before her. Schneemon had another cloak, but instead of fur, it was icicles hanging in an ornate fashion. It looked light upon his shoulders. His eyes were still closed even when he was a champion. His clothes made him appear as a prince in the fairy tale stories, with the leather boots and all. Schneemon was wearing a phthalo blue diadem, with each point shaped like antlers. His decorated gloves and boots were the same color. Schneemon's clothes were an alice blue that matched well with the rest of his outfit. The red bear was still on his cheek, standing out against the sudden change was drastic.

Schneemon froze a huge part of the ocean. He then turned to Honomon.

"Coming?" Schneemon smirked a little. "I'm not useless anymore."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Antler Prince." Honomon stepped to his side.

"Then lets go." Eismon slung his cloak over his shoulder and adjusted his diadem to the side, slanting it.

And off they went.

Then Seiko had a sudden glimpse into a different time. She fell on the ground, her head hurting. Isamu fretted and knelt down to gently lay her down. Kiyoshi was panicking. He looked so worried, it pained Seiko a little to see him like that.

_"What would you do if you could be perfect?" The girl in black asked._

_The two girls were admiring the ocean that lay before them. Rays of the sun reflected the beautiful rainbow ground beneath them. The wind swept through her long hair strung up in two wavy ponytails, the other girl's layered hair with the short bob and another layer of longer hair beneath it. Seiko had bonded with her quickly during the time that they gotten to know each other, and they became close confidants. The girl, younger by one year, was more brave and courageous than she could ever be. Seiko could hear the others voices calling for them._

_"Hm? You are perfect enough already." Seiko gave a shy smile in her direction._

_"No one's perfect. Like last week. When that person hurt ? and Kiyoshi and Isamu and ? and ? AND you, I just wanted to beat him up so bad that he wouldn't ever be able to become a Digiegg ever again. I felt so helpless, just letting everyone get hurt before I learned how to digivolve."_

_It HAD been over 168 hours since they've arrived, with no signs of being able to return. Seiko put her hand gently on her shoulder while pulling her over sized cardigan, as it was slipping. She had told her that it had been a gift from ?, unaware of her measurements. She gladly took it anyway and told him that she would grow into it._

_"There's always a second chance." Seiko grinned. "It's true, we make mistakes, but we can learn from them."_

_The depressed girl responded by pumping a fist in the air, something ? would have done, with that boyish attitude of hers. Seiko copied her, something that she could have never done back home. Her parents would disapprove of her behavior._

_Then the two walked back to the people impatiently waiting for them._

* * *

_Finally updated! . Sorry AP tests on 5/12 so been studying like crazy! And my mom is crazy about my grades since there is less than a month of school here. I mean, 2 Bs and 4As are good right? And I still have the chance to raise them both to A's also... so wish me luck!_

_Thanks to my sis for always reading it over to fix my mistakes and everything! It's late and she still does this for me. :D LOL It's like 2:30 AM in the morning._

_And thanks for all the views and follows and favorites so far. It makes me happy that people are waiting for the next update, even if I do update irregulary. When summer vacation starts, I'm planning to update at least once a week. ^.^_

_So next chappie there's gonna be a badass Schneemon as well as some questions answered. I feel bad for Renamon though, writing him out so fast. He's like here I am, then poof! Gone in the blink of an eye. He WILL come out again obviously, he has someone's Digiegg! Okay, POV will be Seiko's once again. When I was writing this, at some point I was like, omg so much Syaykomon. But they are cuties though, sad to make me give them dents in their shells and missing antennae._


	7. Ch 6: Her Name is

**Chapter 6: Her Name is...**

_Day 5 - Digital World, (Not so)Vibrant Seaside: Seiko Sasaki_

_For some reason I could not hear those people's names. Only Kiyoshi and Isamu. Who was that girl? There were seven in total, like the seven Digimon Eismon mentioned. _Seiko was still in a daze. _Maybe they are all here?_

"Seiko! You okay?" Isamu was holding her in his arms. Kiyoshi looked to be in tears at this point, very afraid.

Schneemon looked back, distressed. Seiko nodded that she was fine, and he turned his head forward, speeding up. The ice path he made melted slowly starting from the shore the farther he got. Honomon was close at his heels.

Isamu was relieved when she could sit up without his help. She wiped Kiyoshi's tears and comforted him by ruffling his black hair. He was stunned for a second but let her continue until he stopped sniffling.

* * *

_Day 5 - Digital World, (Not so)Vibrant Seaside: Schneemon_

Schneemon felt terrible for leaving his partner behind. Just like back then, she had told him to go forward, ignoring her own condition. Honomon had disappointed him earlier, but Schneemon knew that he had to lead the example of what a Digimon like them should be to their partners. Besides, he was the second oldest Digimon, he had to lead if Magomon wasn't here. Magomon had put him second in charge anyway, so he was the defacto leader.

_Right now, just focus on what Seiko wants. When I get my hands on that MoriShellmon, he'll pay for what he- no, don't get angry. Don't get angry. Think of Seiko's smile, think of the other five Digimon I need to meet...__  
_

Sensing the loud noises and the disturbance of the water, Schneemon and Honomon had reached MoriShellmon in time just as he was about to deal the finishing blow. Octomon had held MoriShellmon off well.

_"Icicle Needles!" _

Schneemon threw his cloak in the air and the icicles all separated, lining up in the air to point themselves towards MoriShellmon. Then they all aimed for MoriShellmon at once. During this time, another icicle cloak was forming over Schneemon, to replace the one he was losing.

_"Pentagon Fire!"_

Kasaimon summoned five fireballs, arranged in the shape of a regular pentagon. He aimed two at a time towards MoriShellmon, who yelled when hit by both blasts. Some icicles were stuck in his tough skin. Octomon fell onto the ice.

_"Mind Fog!"_

MoriShellmon dispersed a fog that was quickly approaching Honomon. Eismon felt it in the air and used his cloak's icicles to form a barrier, but it was hard to keep the seeping fog away.

_"Spurting Ink!"_

The ink bullet made the fog disappear.

"Heh, you owe me one now." The Octomon gave a goofy smile, ready to faint.

Schneemon revived another cloak, dodging here and there.

"Honomon, go and take Octomon out of here. I can deal with him myself."

_"Shell Pile!"_

Schneemon dodged a shell hurtling towards his direction. How _can_ the MoriShellmon breathe in the water? He decided to ask questions later.

"Schneemon, I want to help!" Honomon was defiant to his command.

"Just go! I told you, I can handle him. You're affinity is fire, so you're weak here anyway. It's not that you'll get in the way, but the best thing you can do is to bring Octomon back. I know I can count on you."

He could imagine Honomon's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Schneemon affirmed confidently.

"Okay, you got it." Honomon carried Octomon, despite his smaller size, and bounded towards the shore.

_Cute kid, hopefully I'm leading him to the right direction. Now there's a mollusk to punish._

_"Nature Hit Ray!"_

_"Eiswords!"_

Several swords, ten in total, embedded themselves into the ice road he had created. Schneemon reflected a green ray with two ice swords. They broke right after the blast ended. He grimaced a little. Being out of commission weakened him. Not that his swords were strong anyway. He picked up one and threw it at the MoriShellmon, aiming for his skin. It turned around quickly and the sword shattered into pieces on the shell. Schneemon aimed a few more at MoriShellmon, trying to gauge a weak point, or somewhere vulnerable. They pierced his skin, but didn't do enough to cause major damage, just irk him.

_"Shell Pile!"_

"Urgh." Schneemon took the hit predicting the stance that would damage him the least. He didn't know where MoriShellmon had come from. Sliding across the floor, he almost fell underwater.

"Schneemon!" He heard Seiko from the coast. Honomon was ready to come back. Shneemon heard Isamu telling him to stay back.

He did a quick wave to show that he was fine. To Honomon, he motioned him to stay put. Shcneemon felt that instinctively. Honomon pouted. Using a sword, he pulled himself back up and jumped before the jaws of the MoriShellmon burst through the ice.

_Three swords left before a recharge. I have my cloak ready. _Schneemon tilted his diadem._ Argh!_ _Hurry and find a weak point. My swords and cloak can't pierce it's tough skin. Should I just slash anywhere?...don't get angry, don't get angry._ He took a deep breath._ Things take time. It hasn't been that long anyway. _He analyzed and sorted through the movements of the mindless forest Digimon who just kept growling. _I got it..._ Schneemon's lips curved slightly.

_"Icicle Needles!"_

Schneemon aimed at MoriShellmon's softer inner body. They stuck and he howled in pain and opened his mouth.

"Gotcha."

Schneemon aimed all three swords and several dozen remaining icicles into where he thought his big mouth was and MoriShellmon was defeated. He reverted back into a Digiegg and it headed towards Primary Village.

_Oh pitiful Digimon, rest in peace and may you have a fresh start. _Opening his eyes halfway, he saluted to the Digiegg, now a speck in the distance. Schneemon felt something hit his foot in the water. Picking it up, it seemed to be a mask. He made it a note to find out where it came from. Then Schneemon went back to his beloved partner.

He had so much to tell them, yet so much to keep secret.

* * *

_Day 5 - Digital World, Vibrant Seaside: Seiko Sasaki_

Schneemon came back and both Honomon and him regressed to Eismon and Kasaimon respectively.

Eismon commanded the Digimon around him. "Okay, lets get the two Syaykomon in treatment first. Ask questions later. I want a tight security around the area too. There might be other hostile Digimon around like that MoriShellmon. Kasaimon and I will protect everyone here. Also, I would like to know if there is a telephone."

After seeing Schneemon's fight, all the Digimon obeyed his word. Seiko guessed the battle made an impact on the villagers. Right now, he looked charismatic and like a true leader.

"Seiko you okay?" He knelt down and took her hand. He half opened his eyes again, full of worry.

"Of course I am, just a little headache." She stood up to prove it to him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes and walked to inspect the damage. Kasaimon followed his example and scurried after him. Seiko was still wondering how he could go around with his eyes closed. Wouldn't he bump into something?

Kasaimon who was silently walking in the sand, making no noise. He bumped into Eismon. Eismon had tried to move out of the way, but still collided with him. Eismon had a stern look on his face and yanked his hood up. Kasaimon fretted until Eismon uncovered his face after ten seconds. Seiko figured that Eismon was trying not to lose his temper.

**XXXXX**

The whole group now was resting in the house with the two Syaykomon who attacked them earlier. Isamu was jogging around the room, training now, but tired. He did a few push-ups too. Then he fell back onto a chair, exhausted. Eismon did glance at him approvingly but with a little pity. During this time, Seiko and Kiyoshi were catching Eismon up to date on their journey so far. Kasaimon was cheering for Isamu to continue, but he relented. She herself was sitting on a coach with Kiyoshi and Eismon next to her. Eismon then placed a mask out of his cloak onto the table in front of the coach. It was clear and transparent.

"So it's a mask right?" Eismon questioned. "What does it look like?"

"Uh... aren't you staring at it right now?" spoke Kiyoshi. Everyone stared at Eismon, confused.

"Well, I can't see." Eismon put his hood up and bit his lip. "I use my hearing to get around. I can hear everyone's hearts beating right now. Honestly, it's more comfortable for me to put my hood up to block the sounds. Right now though, we can be in danger in any moment so I would like for me to hear anything far away. Just because I can't see, don't treat me like a weakling or anything. So if anyone was wondering why I close my eyes, it's because I don't see a use of doing so."

_Question resolved._

"Well," Kiyoshi decided to describe it to make up for his indirect rudeness," It's a clear mask that filters out anything so that anyone can breathe in any environment. It says on the left side 'made in Musyamon's Factory.'" He tried the mask on. "Wow, pretty cool! It just disappears on my face! It looks like I'm not even wearing it!"

"Yes, and it magically adjusted to the size of your head," Seiko pointed that out too.

"It also says version 2.0 on it. Well, that explains how a land Digimon can survive underwater." Isamu's body calmed down at last. "But who sent the MoriShellmon? Did it work for the Digimon Tsumi? If so, then why would it betray two Digimon working with it then?"

"Maybe it's because the Syaykomon were blackmailed?" Kasaimon piped up, wagging his tail.

"Probably," Eismon confirmed, "Even so, the reason why and who sent it, we don't know yet."

"Excuse me? Eismon?" The Syaykomon with a dent in its shell peeped into the room. "We finally found a telephone for you." He lugged an old fashion phone, the one with the dialing numbers where you had to wait till the number reached zero to input the next one.

"Thank you." Eismon tried to take it, but he tripped over his fur cloak, landing 0.5 centimeters to the handle. Everyone tried not to laugh as Eismon pulled up his hood to hide his embarrassment.

After ten times trying to not mess up the number, the group finally got the call across.

"Hello? Who is it?" Terriermon answered from the other side.

"Terriermon!" Kasaimon yelled next to Eismon's ear, and Eismon winced in pain.

"Who is this?" Terriermon spoke in a suspicious voice.

Eismon punched the speaker button on the side of the telephone. He ordered them to close the windows in case anyone could hear their conversation.

"It's me, Eismon." Eismon gruffed. He was at his boiling point due to the group's blunder to get the right number and by Kasaimon's outburst. "And to let you know, that was Kasaimon right there. Everyone I have with me are fine. No harm came to them."

"You know Terriermon?" Seiko stroked a ponytail. "You've never met him, right?"

"I will say right now that I was a living and breathing rookie before I was reverted back into a Digiegg Seiko." Eismon answered. "We met once before I slept."

"Yeah." Terriermon sighed. "I only know Eismon though. I met Magomon once too."

Before any more questions were asked, Terriermon told the group for a full update on their progress. Eismon explained everything that transpired and brought up the mask's origin.

"We only know that Renamon flew in the direction of Musyamon's Factory. After finding him, we were planning to go there and check anyway." Isamu finished off.

"Really? Do you want me to inform KedakaiLeomon? I have someone helping me relay messages back and forth. About the factory, Musyamon was defeated two days ago. It's now under ownership of Clockmon along with the Hagurumon and Solarmon again. Isn't that great?"

"Wow! Who freed them?" Kiyoshi asked with curiosity befitting a boy his age.

"A group of humans just like you, Greens. That's what the Digimon who informed me said."

"Oh, and were there four?" Seiko asked.

"No. Three was in their party."

_Hm? So does that mean my earlier deduction of seven Digidestined were wrong? Including the girl there were seven. _Seiko fingered through one of her ponytails. _Then did something happen to decrease the number? All I remember was that it took place at this exact same location. It occurred as least a week after I entered the Digital World at the time, if I am correct on that._

"Seiko, why do you think that there were four?" Isamu tilted his head, puzzled.

"Well..." Seiko confessed what she had seen. Eismon froze like a block of ice and Terriermon was silent over the phone until she finished her story.

"So all I know is that there were seven of us, which match the number of Digimon partners Eismon stated earlier." Seiko played with her right ponytail, deep in thought. "That means we were all here before. If the three of us came back, then the other four should have come as well. Then, how is there six?"

Eismon broke the silence. "Seiko, you were here before. That's why Kasaimon and I knew who the three of you were. Ever since you left, we all waited in our egg forms for the six of you to come back. Three years we waited, and I know that some are still waiting. I was the last to revert back into a Digiegg so I know who was the one holed up in Musyamon Factory."

"Then who was the Digimon?" Kiyoshi leaned forward, wanting to hear.

Eismon opened his eyes halfway and seemed to be in another world, seeming to reminisce. "Vetermon. By the way, her human partner's name is Sasha Alkaev. Sasha must have awakened her and defeated Musyamon then."

"And who are the other two?" Isamu inquired.

"It must have been Minoru Yamamoto and Yoshi Takahashi. They were the ones with us in the previously in the past. They are the one's KedakaiLeomon probably has with him, judging from Terriermon's report."

"Yeah, that's right." Terriermon's voice rang out. "That's who they were. Three. Not four."

"Oh! Then who was that girl with the black hair?" Seiko wanted to know.

"Her name is... Hitomi. She was a bright girl. Always making lame puns." Eismon suddenly looked a lot older and tired, contrasting his previous dreamy face.

"Wait, did she create the name of our Digivices, D-Links?"

"Yes, to my knowledge Isamu. She did. How did you know that?" Eismon half opened his eyes, watching Isamu seriously.

"I had a vision like Seiko, well more of a dream. Seven of us were gathered in a circle and she made the name along with a joke. I also saw her digivolving her Digimon, but I couldn't make out her or her Digimon though."

"_Was_. You keep using the word _was _when talking about her. Why?"Kiyoshi pointed to Eismon.

Now Kasaimon had a worried face. "Did something happen to her?"

"Yes, she's dead." Eismon slowly worded out. "She died three years ago. Magomon was her partner."

"..."

_Dead? Wait, why did I not know her until now? I knew her three years ago. What WAS I doing all this time? Did she have a family? Do they know she is gone, never coming back? Magomon was her partner? Is that why he did not speak to us? Did we remind him of her? How would Schneemon feel if he lost me? Is death permanent for us then, in a world made of digital data?_

This was a lot to take in. Seiko felt as if death was closing in on her, breathing behind her neck. It felt cold all of a sudden. She looked up to see the temperature decreasing due to Eismon. He noticed and dispersed the forming ice away. Everyone huddled to Kasaimon for warmth. Except Eismon.

_First of all, who was Hitomi? And again, how did I not remember her until I returned to the Digital World?_

"So Magomon has been alone all this time?" Seiko spoke in a gloomy voice.

"Yes, and by the way, there are only five Digieggs. Kasaimon was right by the number, but not by the number of people left."

"So let me get this straight. There's _six_ of us, and only _five_ Digieggs?" Isamu blurted out. "Why? That means someone's going to be in constant danger!"

"When Hitomi died, someone's Digimon died too. Even if they were supposed to turn up in Primary Village, it never happened. Magomon told us when he went to check. Maybe that Digimon's is still alive somewhere, or maybe the Digimon's in egg form."

"Who, who?" Kasaimon was in anguish.

"All I know is that it's either Minoru's or Kiyoshi's." Eismon stated. "Magomon didn't tell who it was. I was reverted last. I saw Yoshi's partner, Vetermon, and Kasaimon stored away in their respective areas."

"Our signal for the Digiegg was purple though!" Kiyoshi shouted. "Do you know whose it is?" He stood up, shocked.

"Purple... then it's Minoru Yamamoto's. That was the color of his Digiegg, I'm sure of it. I'm sorry for you and all of our loss, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi slumped down back in his spot on the couch, his eyes looked dead. Seiko and everyone else stared. They all didn't like that look on a young boy. Now Seiko wanted to bring him back to Earth, away from all this chaos and sorrow.

"Greens, cheer up." Terriermon huffed. "I know it's hard now, but think about it. If your Digimon was reborn back in the Primary Village. It's out there somewhere! Just look for it. Don't give up. Everything's going to be okay!"

Kiyoshi then put on a determined face. "Okay, if you say so. No one's dead okay? Just that Hitomi girl! We're going to bring peace and go back home. Lets find my Digimon and meet up with the others! It's not over yet okay, _okay!? _Everything's going to be okay!"

Kiyoshi didn't look like he believed in himself, but Seiko and Isamu respectively put a hand each on his shoulder.

"Sure sport," Seiko pulled up his drooping jacket on the right side," It's not over yet."

"Yeah." Isamu did the same on his left side."Come on, we've got a world to save."

Now Kiyoshi was determined. He looked up and shouted, "See me? I'm Kiyoshi Suzuki and nothing else is going to be taken away from me? You hear that?"

_Taken away?_

Isamu and Seiko glanced at each other.

The sun set as the sea darkened to an ugly, gray color. Beneath where the sunken temple lay, water had removed the grime of the sign revealing the true name of the place.

_"Altar of the Dark Ocean"_

* * *

_Day 6 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Magomon_

Magomon was chasing after a Digimon who was quite fast. Hitomi was sitting on his shoulder, the wind blowing harshly.

"Magomon! Oh hurry! If you can catch that Digimon, I won't make any puns for the next month!"

This motivated him immensely.

The purple Digiegg glowed as the conniving fox was getting farther and farther away. The winds made it hard to move around without losing balance. Hitomi would fall to her death if he messed up. He was trying the best he could.

_"Lucky Die!"_

Magomon summoned several pieces of die, six in total. Each die had different powers inside, making him not entirely specializing in one element, but not lacking in any either. He aimed one at the fox who missed. The die exploded into a red, raging fire. The wind quickly blew it away. He aimed three more. Respectively, vines, lightning, and a beam of light was dodged by the speedy fox.

"Who _is_ that?" Hitomi clutched on for dear life.

"Youkomon. It is feared to bring destruction and decay." He adjusted his top hat so he wouldn't lose it." It's not strong offensively, but it possesses strong spiritual ability as well as specializing in the "arts" techniques. It's a Champion level."

"Well, who cares about that! It sure is fast!" Hitomi yelled to be heard. "And it has the Digiegg we were looking for! What gives?!" Her hair whipped around her face. "Our plan would fail if we couldn't get Minoru's."

_"Jaenryu!"_

A flaming dragon was hurtling towards them at an insane speed, aided by the gusts of air. It grew bigger, fueled by the winds, unlike Magomon's. He dodged with Hitomi who yelped, as it nearly grazed her.

With two die left, he aimed one toward the blue, nine tailed fox and one at himself. Using the winds die, he accelerated forward and struck the ice die at Youkomon. It fell somewhere, deep deep in the abyss, unable to move it's legs.

"I'm going in, ready?" Magomon balanced himself in the air, ready to plunge into the unknown.

Hitmoi nodded then-

"He sure is _blue_ now. Must be the cold."

He groaned and then the two dived into the pitch black darkness.

* * *

_Hitomi's dead? What?!_

_Right after AP testing and I decided to reward myself by typing this chapter! I think I did pretty well. Maybe not a 5 score but I'm pretty sure I passed._

_I feel that this story is going to be going along fast soon. Lots of action in this chappie. But now, we must move onto the other group's point of view! And yes, many questions are answered yet raised and Schneemon had his own POV. Sweet!_

_And yes, if you look up who Youkomon is, you will be spoiled of what happened to Renamon._

_Thanks again for my sis editing and proofreading. ;D_

_Short chapter than the others, but I think it revealed a lot more._


End file.
